It's What They Did
by foxyfeline
Summary: It was what they did. Neither of them could explain it and in the end, neither wanted to.
1. The First Time

**This is my first Criminal Minds fic so go easy on me! **** I love the JJ/Morgan pairing. I don't know why, I am just drawn to them.**

**I don't own the show or its characters, unfortunately. **

**Enjoy!**

*******

**Chapter 1**

It was what they did. It hadn't started off to be something of this magnitude but it certainly turned out to be. At the beginning they told each other it was because of the situation. They needed to feel alive while one of their own was fighting for their life. What it turned into was something neither of them could control. Nor, in the end, did they want to.

***

The first time it happened was after JJ told him Elle had been shot. He tried to turn the car around but she stopped him. Told him Hotch said to keep going and the best thing they could do was get the information on Rebecca and find the unsub. It took all his control not to rip the steering wheel off it column as he reluctantly continued on to the girl's parent's home.

After learning all they could about Rebecca they climbed back into the SUV and began the trip back to the BAU. They quickly called Garcia while they still had cell service to have her look for all information pertaining to Rebecca's family. As they drove in awkward silence, JJ could see and feel the tension coming off Morgan in waves. He hadn't said anything else regarding Elle and her shooting since she told him and she knew that fact in and of itself was telling. She could tell by the way he gripped the wheel, his uneven breathing and his constant stare on the road that he was on the verge of exploding.

To be honest, her insides were churning too but she was slightly numb to it all. She barely felt anything and that scared the hell out of her. She was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't registered he pulled the car over on the side of the partially deserted road until she heard his door slam shut. She watched as he paced in front of the car his muscles clenched and his jaw set.

He wanted to hit someone. He wanted to him someone hard. He settled instead for kicking and pounding the hood and bumper of the SUV with his hands and feet. When he was done kicking the front grill, nearly cracking it, he leaned his head in his hands on the hood, occasionally pounding a fist into the hood whenever a stray thought of Elle's situation passed through his mind. He didn't know what to think, or what to feel.

He felt empty. He thought beating the crap out of the car would help. He was a man's man after all. The kind of guy who often solved his problems by hitting a punching bag, firing his gun at the range or going for a long run in the cold of night. He was a man of action. But beating the crap out of the car didn't help. It only made the emptiness and anger grow. If JJ hadn't been in the car he would have turned it around, Hotch be damned. But she was right. Hell, JJ usually was he scoffed to himself. "JJ" he thought. In all his anger and loathing, he had completely forgotten about her. Looking up to find the passenger seat empty, he was about to call out to her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

She wasn't sure what made her get out of the truck or what made her go up to him. She moved purely on autopilot. Not really thinking or feeling. As she touched him she felt a spark of life go through her. When his head whipped around to meet her gaze, she thought she saw the same thing in his eyes too. Neither said anything though, neither moved for what felt like an eternity. Later she wouldn't be able to tell who moved first, although she was fairly certain she was a split second faster than him but the next thing she knew, their lips were smashed together in a heated kiss. Not the kind of kiss that makes you realize you just found the man of your dreams but the kind of kiss that makes your toes curl and left you breathless wanting more. And suddenly _all _of JJ felt very much alive.

When her lips crashed his it was like someone opened a flood gate. His body burned with desire as he pushed her up again the hood of the truck, his hands roaming and touching wherever they could reach. He moaned when she wrapped one her legs around his and rolled her hips that brought his growing erection closer to her center. Letting out a low feral growl, he pulled back, took hold of her wrist and led her around to the passenger side of the car. He was done thinking, he needed to feel and by god he wanted to know what it felt like to be inside Jennifer Jareau. Damn the consequences, he needed this and by her moaning and grinding, he could tell she needed it too.

JJ was on fire. She couldn't pull him close enough or kiss him hard enough to fill the growing ache between her legs. If he didn't get the car door open soon she was going to pull his pants down and let him take her right there outside up against the side of the truck. "Fuck" she muttered when he pressed her against the car and his hips ground hard into hers.

"God JJ…" he moaned at the new sensation. He felt like he could cum in his pants right there and they'd barely done anything. Ripping the door open, he pulled her off the truck with such force they nearly stumbled backwards onto the ground. He recovered though and she slowly backed her up towards and into the backseat of the truck.

Hands pulled at any clothing that could be removed. His shirt was completely off while hers was simply left haphazardly unbuttoned, her bra never removed. Her pants were all the way off while his pooled around his ankles. This wasn't about being gentle or loving. This was about sex, plain and simple. This was about feeling alive and fulfilling a raw need within them.

He nearly put his boot clad foot through the window behind him in an effort to gain to leverage to thrust into her. His hands gripped her hip and shoulder tight enough to leave bruises while her nails raked down his back with enough force to draw blood. Their moans, gasps and occasional curses were all that could be heard inside the dark vehicle.

She climaxed first, her body arching off the seat, presenting Morgan with a new angle that allowed him to thrust deep within her. The new angle combined with JJ's loud moans sent him spiraling over the edge. Their heaving breathing was all that could be heard for several minutes. Once back down from their respective highs, their eyes locked for a moment. Morgan moved a stray piece of hair off JJ's face but neither spoke. They simply separated and quickly redressed.

As they drove down the darkened highway, they would occasionally glance in the other's direction but no words were exchanged. JJ could see Morgan was much more relaxed. It was evident in the way his hand was casually slung over the steering wheel as opposed to the white knuckle grip he had on it earlier. She was just about to speak the first words between either of them since they had sex when his phone rang; it was Garcia.

"Talk to me" he casually greeted.

She was surprised at how easily he switched back into professional mode. Keeping an even tone, he and Garcia conversed about the fire that claimed the lives of everyone except Rebecca and her father. He would glance over in her direction but his eyes gave nothing away. _Years of being an undercover cop_ she thought to herself. If there was ever a difficult person to read, especially when they wanted to hide something, it was Morgan.

The only emotion that _was _easy to read off him was anger. Morgan did not hide that emotion well at all. Case in point their earlier situation. At the thought of their earlier encounter, her belly fluttered and the ache between her legs quickly returned. At some point she knew they were going to have to talk about it. She didn't regret it though. She might regret the bruises on her shoulder and hip in the morning but she didn't regret the sex. They were adults, humans, who in a moment of emotional need turned to each other.

Garcia abruptly hanging up on them snapped her out of her reverie.

"That was strange" she muttered to no one in particular. It wasn't like Garcia to suddenly hang up on one of them, especially Morgan.

"She realized something important. I'm sure she'll call back to tell us once she informs the others"

"Yeah"

They quickly fell back into silence. His eyes on the road, hers looking out her window at the dark shadows that quickly flew by.

After a few moments of watching her out of the corner of his eye, Morgan decided to finally say something. And while a small part of him felt guilty for what happened, an extremely larger part thoroughly enjoyed it. A man would have to be totally blind not to see how absolutely gorgeous Jennifer Jareau was. He sure couldn't deny he found himself having not so friendly thoughts about her on more than one occasion. Hell, the first day they met he imagined her naked! "JJ about before…"

"Don't worry about it" She quickly countered and began to laugh at the look of utter shock on his face. "Yeah it was a mistake but really it's ok." It was more than ok in her book she could tell he wasn't so sure so she played it off. She'd be lying though if she said she hadn't wondered what it would be like to have sex with Derek Morgan. While she hadn't imagined it happening quite the way it did, she still didn't find it any less fulfilling. Yes what they did was definitely ok with her.

"Yeah, ok" Morgan replied, his eyes never leaving the road. He too knew it was a mistake but that didn't stop him from wondering; wondering about the possibilities.

And that was that. Not another word was spoken for the rest of the ride. As far as both were concerned they were two friends who had a one time quickie in the back seat of an SUV to deal with the stress of a situation. Plain and simple.

The only problem was it didn't turn out to be just one time. And it was far from being simple.

***

**Well there is chapter 1!**

**Be sure to review and let me know what you think and if I should even continue.**


	2. The Second Time

**I figured I would just post chapter 2 now since it is done. What the heck right? **

**This chapter is a little AU and assumes that Prentiss and Morgan went back to the team's hotel after their scene in the cemetary.....**

**Sorry about any grammar mistakes there might be.**

**Enjoy :)**

*******

The second time it happened, she knew exactly who initiated it. It was him and it was the night after he was released by the Chicago PD. This time they did it in a hotel room but they never made it to the bed.

She'd heard him talking to Prentiss in the hallway after they returned from the cemetery. She knew that when he said he was ok, he wasn't. Ever since their encounter on their way back from Boston nearly a year before, they'd grown closer. They often sought each other out to talk about things they felt they couldn't tell anyone else.

Maybe it _was_ because the secret of what they'd done or maybe it was because that night on the highway, they each saw the other at their most emotionally rawest. They'd shown a side of themselves to each other that they have never shown anyone else. Whichever it was, it had made them closer.

So she could tell he was not 'ok' when he and Prentiss parted company. His anger wasn't directed at the team for having to delve into his deepest darkest secret but at himself for not doing something about that secret sooner. JJ knew that much for sure. What he was angry at was that it took the destruction of another young boy's innocence to finally give him the courage to face the man who had taken his.

And part of her was a little upset that he hadn't shared this with her. Although she hadn't shared her deepest secret with him so she really couldn't be mad. Yet oddly enough, it still upset her.

Waiting a few moments to make sure Emily had retired to her room for the night JJ grabbed her room key, stuck her head out into the hallway to make sure none of her teammates were there then quietly walked across the hall to Morgan's room. Her hand was poised to knock when the door flew open.

"Hey, I was just coming over to see if you were ok, to see if you wanted to talk or something."

Morgan simply stared at her.

Suddenly feeling foolish and self conscious, JJ motioned towards her door, "Obviously you want to be alone so I am just gonna…." JJ didn't even get the chance to take a step before she felt herself being pulled into Morgan's room.

The door barely clicked shut when JJ found herself thrust up against it, Morgan's lips trailing along her chin and neck while his hands roamed along her body and breasts. The moan that escaped her lips only seemed to fuel him on as he ground his hips against hers, pressing her harder into the door.

Feeling his erection against her thigh, JJ trailed her hands down his back and grabbed his ass to pull him closer and rolled her hips to satisfy her growing need for him. With a loud grunt, Morgan pushed away from the door and hoisted her up off the floor. Sensing his intentions, JJ immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Morgan tried to move them toward the bed but his hunger and need for her outweighed his good intentions. All he could manage was the small couch that sat in the middle of the room. Placing her into a seated position on the ledge he grabbed the hem of her burgundy shirt and pulled it up and over her head. His followed shortly after. Their lips quickly reconnected while their bare chests rubbing against each other only fueled the fire growing within them.

Breaking away from her lips, Morgan trailed his lips and tongue down JJ's neck and chest until he reached the valley between her breasts. Taking one in his hand he squeezed and kneaded it, rolling the strained nipple between his two fingers while he nipped and kissed his way along the other. The more JJ moaned, the more pressure he applied both with his hand and his mouth. When satisfied he had lavished enough attention on one, he switched to the other, repeating the process.

JJ was sure she was going to explode. Her breaths were short heavy gasps and her body shuddered under his touch. The sensations were overwhelming. The attention he was giving her breasts was almost enough to make her cum. But she didn't want to. No, she wanted him inside her when she came. She tried to guide him back up to meet her lips but he grabbed her hand with his free one pinned it to the couch then grazed his teeth along her already sensitive nipple.

It was like an electrical shock. "Oh god, Derek" JJ gasped loudly, her nails digging into the upholstery. "Don't stop."

Her moaning his name was nearly his undoing. Breaking away from her breast with an audible pop, Morgan ignored her unhappy whimper and kissed his way up her chest, along her jaw, her cheeks before finally meeting her lips. His hands roamed the expanse of her back occasionally dipping below the waistband of her jeans to cup her smooth ass.

Taking advantage of the change in position, JJ slowly drew her hands down Morgan's chest along his stomach, savoring the feel of his smooth skin and his abs as they tightened at her touch. Reaching his belt, she wasted no time in yanking it open popping the button of his pants then wickedly and agonizingly slowly drew the zipper down. Morgan broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against JJ's, his eyes slipping shut in anticipation of what was to come. But to his surprise, nothing happened.

"JJ…." He whispered hoarsely. She was driving him insane. His erection was straining against the confines of his pants and the cool air which invaded the shrinking space only served to heighten his arousal. He was about to tell her to stop teasing when her hand reached into his briefs and took hold of his erection, rubbing and stroking it. "Fuck" he muttered as he bucked his hips into her hand, his knees nearly giving out on him.

No woman's simple touch had ever made him quiver as he had just then but JJ was not like other women he knew. Their first encounter had served to fill the need of the moment and but ever since that night he wanted more. He needed more. The feel her skin, the smell of her arousal, the sounds of her moans invaded his senses the moment he saw her at his door.

"I need you," she murmured between kisses as if picking up on his thoughts.

Her need was echoing his and the two quickly divested the other of their remaining clothes before falling to floor, JJ atop. They were beyond caring where they fell and they were far beyond any semblance of going slow. JJ slid down on Morgan's erection and the two moaned as if to say _finally_! JJ rolled and rocked her hips with Morgan thrusting upwards just as she rolled backwards. The angle increased the friction against her clit causing her gasp in pleasure.

Morgan loved the look of JJ above him. Her sweat glistened body swaying, her breasts bobbing up and down, her slightly agape mouth only served to strengthen his arousal for her. Smiling down at him, JJ leaned forward and licked and kissed his chiseled chest. She even mimicked his earlier ministrations of her breasts on his. He didn't think it possible but her tongue on his chest and nipples actually made him harder and he groaned in pleasure. JJ smirked in satisfaction against his chest.

After several long rolls of her hips, Morgan could feel her getting close, so he reached down where their bodies met and rubbed his thumb along her clit while thrusting upwards and encouraging her to let go. Moaning his name JJ shattered, her body falling atop of his.

Rolling them over, Morgan began thrusting into JJ. He didn't want to hurt her but his primal need for release had taken over and his primal need said thrust and pound until orgasm was achieved. He was surprised however to find that as hard as he thrust, JJ thrust back. She kissed his neck, chin, chest, and sultry whispered into his ear to let go before biting his ear lobe. Feeling her teeth clamp down on his ear caused him to shudder and in one long hard thrust, Morgan spilled his seed deep within JJ. Letting out a loud groan coupled with her name he collapsed on top her, his head falling into the crook her neck where he peppered several kisses between heavy breaths.

They lay like that for several moments, JJ running her fingertips up and down his back while attempting to get her own breathing back under control. Morgan made no move to remove him self from within her. JJ liked the feeling and so she made no attempt to move.

"Wow" was all JJ could muster. _Two times now JJ…what the hell is going on here?_ She asked herself.

"Yeah" he whispered back, lifting his head to meet her gaze. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He'd wanted to say more but the words never came out.

"No you didn't"

They stared at each other for a moment but no words passed between them.

This time when they separated and redressed they didn't avoid each other's gazes and sideway glances as they had the first time. They didn't make any excuses about what happened this time. Nor did either say it couldn't or shouldn't happen again. And as she was leaving, JJ and Morgan shared a short sweet kiss.

Something was different. Both knew it. But neither said anything about it. That night, they simply went to sleep in their respective beds knowing deep down it wouldn't be the last time.

***

**Please review and let me know how I am doing. And if anyone has any suggestions, I would love to hear them.**


	3. The Third Time

**Ok this chapter takes place after the team returns from Atlanta in Revelations. Obviously its AU! lol**

_**Italics **_**denote inner thoughts of the character.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. Please keep those coming, they totally motivate me and give me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. **

***

The third time it happened was right after Atlanta and initiating the contact was all on her……

She sat and stared at the images on TV. She wasn't really watching it, just staring at it. She was trying to unwind from the horrific case they had come home from.

While thoughts of Reid and his ordeal were at the forefront her mind, the conversation she had with Morgan before coming home was what plagued her at the moment.

***

_One hour earlier…._

She tried to focus on the words on the paper in front of her but all kept seeing was Reid convulsing on the floor while Tobias stood there and watched. The team arrived back from Atlanta two hours ago. Gideon took Reid home straight from the airport but the rest of them meandered their way into the office. Even though exhausted, JJ felt more comfortable doing paperwork than being at home with nothing to do to occupy her mind.

If she had just been more forceful with him and gotten him to wait for the others, then he would have been spared all the pain and suffering he'd experienced. It was her fault. Morgan said as much to her when she confronted him in the kitchen.

She wasn't sure what she had expected from him in that moment. Maybe she had expected him to blame her. While she was the one who had prodded him to talk to her, his words stung more than she thought they would. Sure, if she was going to be out in the field more, she would need to develop a tougher skin and be told honestly when she screwed up. Still, it didn't mean part of her broke a little when he turned and walked away from her, never looking back.

Morgan stood outside her office and watched as she internally struggled with what had happened in Atlanta. Usually the first thing either of them did after a case was talk to the other about it so it wasn't bottled up inside. But not this time, this time was different and Morgan hoped to God that his actions hadn't caused him to lose the woman in that room. _Wait did I even ever have her to lose?_ He wondered. Sure they'd had sex twice but that didn't mean anything right? Ack, _who the hell am I kidding? All I think about is her and wanting to be with her. And now I've probably gone and screwed it up. _

He'd been a jerk in Atlanta. There was no other way to describe it.

He knew she felt guilty for not protecting or stopping Reid. And all he had to tell her was that it wasn't her fault but instead, what popped out of his mouth was some asinine line about one of them being here and other not. _Stupid. _The look on her face after he said it was something he hadn't been able to bear so he fled the room and left her standing there; alone.

He'd tried to give her a look of reassurance in the cemetery after Reid himself told her it wasn't her fault but she simply looked at him, wiped away a stray tear and walked off alone into the dark. And then today he practically ignored her.

She'd been there for him the two times he really needed her in the last year and the one time she needed him to be there for her, he walked away. _Smooth Derek, real smooth._

Sucking in a deep breath to calm himself, Morgan knocked on her office door.

"Hey."

JJ quickly looked up from her paperwork

"Hey." She replied mustering up the best smile she could, given her somber mood.

"I was just getting ready to leave when Hotch mentioned you were still here. Why _are_ you still here?"

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was concerned. And yet she felt there was something else in his tone along with concern.

"Just finishing up some paperwork"

"JJ…"

"I'm fine Morgan. Really"

Morgan knew she was lying. He could hear the slight tremble in her voice and the bags under her eyes said volumes as to the number of hours of sleep she had missed out on in the last two days. Sure none of them had slept much during that time but he had managed to get a few hours in after leaving the hospital last night. It was obvious to him though she hadn't.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

Sighing, JJ dropped her pen on the desk and brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. Part of her wanted to be alone but another part of her wanted nothing more than for the man standing in front of her to envelope her in his arms and never let go.

"I managed about 3 hours after we left the hospital last night."

It was true. She'd fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. But it was more of a sleep born out of exhaustion than actual real revitalizing sleep. She probably would have slept longer had it not been for a nightmare that made her wake up in a cold sweat.

JJ clamped her eyes shut at the thought of the content of the nightmare. They hadn't gotten to Reid in time and as they stood over the small grave Tobias had made him dig, the whole team pointed their fingers at her and told her it was her fault. And when she tried to turn and run, a dead Reid blocked her path and asked her why he she hadn't helped him and why he had to die.

"JJ?"

"Sorry I was just thinking"

She gave him a weak smile and a look that said "tell me why you are here cause I want to change the subject."

"Are we ok?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to make sure we were ok"

"Morgan…"

"JJ what I said in Atlanta, it came out wrong. And I just wanted to apologize."

_End flashback._

***

Moving her eyes from the TV to the half drank glass of wine in front her, JJ mentally slapped herself for being, what she could only describe as a complete bitch to him in that moment. There he was apologizing and she simply mumbled an ok and walked out. But did she deserve the apology? Or was he simply taking pity on her? She didn't know. Lately, when it came to Morgan, JJ's emotions were completely out of whack. So she just got the hell out of dodge.

Now she had two things to feel guilty about. _Way to go JJ, really fucking smart._

Finishing off the last half of her glass of wine, JJ rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen to get more when there was a knock at her door. Putting the glass down on the counter she made her way to her front door and without even looking to see who it was she flung the door open.

"Morgan." He was the last person she expected to see. "What are you doing here?"

"You stormed off I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

She walks out on him, is a complete bitch to him and _he _is asking if she is ok.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure sorry" she motioned for him to enter and as he did he brushed up against her sending her already fragile emotions into overdrive.

His arm brushed hers as he stepped over the threshold to her apartment and the surge of emotion he felt was overwhelming. He'd come to make sure he hadn't ruined their friendship. When she walked out on him his first reaction had been anger but as he drove around town thinking about it he realized he deserved it. He deserved her coldness. Now he knew how she had felt in Atlanta and then hit him like a ton of bricks.

She wasn't mad at him for saying what he said, she thought she deserved it. She felt guilty and thought she deserved to be walked out on and blamed for what happened. She probably thought he was apologizing out of pity. He quickly turned his car around and headed in the direction he knew her apartment to be in.

"You want a beer?"

"No. JJ I'm sorry"

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist to hold her in place.

"Stop thinking it was your fault and you deserved the crap I gave you. I know you JJ, probably better than you think I do. You think I came to apologize out of pity but I didn't because it wasn't your fault. I could never blame you."

That last part came out just above a whisper but JJ still heard it. He was about to say something else but instead of walking away as she had an hour earlier, she went in the opposite direction and crashed her lips on his.

Morgan was slightly taken aback when JJ's lips smashed into his but he quickly recovered and kissed her back. She'd been there for him when he needed her and if this was what she needed right now and needed from him, there was no way in hell he would turn her away.

Her hands roamed up and down his chest while their tongues dueled for supremacy. She grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and pushed them back, drawing the garment down his arms and off into a heap on the floor behind him.

Once his jacket was off, she quickly snaked her hands under his shirt and caressed the smooth underneath loving the feeling of his contracting muscles.

"Hmmm bedroom" Morgan managed to get out between kisses.

Without saying a word, JJ began pushing him down the hall to where he presumed her bedroom was. His deft fingers began working on the buttons to her blouse while she worked on pulling his shirt over his head.

He grunted when his back made contact with a wall. He tried to push off of it but JJ would have none of it as she held him there with her body, her hands firmly planted on either side of his head. They stayed in that position kissing for a few moments while Morgan finished unbuttoning the rest of her blouse.

Once her blouse was discarded, Morgan used his superior strength to push off the wall, the rest of their clothes lay strewn on the floor like a trail of bread crumbs that led straight to JJ's bedroom.

They fell back onto her bed in a heap, Morgan on top. Then all of a sudden things slowed, almost to a crawl. It was like being on a bed made it all, the emotions, the sensations all of it more real and serious. Those two times they could shrug off as quickies and just sex because of the raw need they both wanted fulfilled.

Staring into each other eyes as if seeing each other for the first time, Morgan and JJ realized how the other felt. Their lips reconnected in a passionate yet lazy kiss, all the urgency from earlier melted away.

Morgan ran his hand slowly along the length of her body, to ankle then back up, stopping to knead and fondle her breasts. JJ's body shuddered when his hand left her breast and skimmed along her abdomen down towards her already wet core.

"Oh God" she moaned as his hand dipped below her panty line and began caressing her. When she felt two of his fingers enter her she bucked slightly off the bed, moaning out his name, begging for more.

The sound of her moaning his name and begging for more made him speed up the pace of his fingers, occasionally running his thumb along her clit to increase her pleasure. He was incredibly turned on by the sight of JJ's flushed face as it thrashed on the pillow.

JJ was in heaven. She could feel the stirrings of climax beginning to take hold when all of sudden he stopped. Quickly opening her eyes, JJ found her self face to face with the gorgeous brown eyes of Derek Morgan.

"I want to be inside you when you come."

Morgan kissed her deeply as he slowly slid him self into her slick folds. He started off slowly but quickly built up his pace, changing his angle of penetration often to increase their pleasure.

JJ could tell while he was working toward both their releases, he was at the same time holding back because he wanted it to last. "Derek let go."

And he did. He began thrusting wildly into her and she met him at each thrust, their releases on the brink of taking over them. JJ closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Open your eyes JJ"

Their eyes locking, Morgan gave two more hard thrusts and without warning they both fell over the edge screaming out the other's name as they did.

This time when they came back down to earth they didn't separate or move to get dressed. No, this time JJ fell asleep listening to the sound of Morgan's heartbeat as they cuddled under the sheets of her bed.

What started off as something born out of raw need had turned into something so much more.

***

**Don't worry I am not ending the story there….I fully intend to continue on. The next chapter will happen during the episode Jones so I am sure you can all imagine what it might be about.**

**Please remember to review. **


	4. Jones

**This chapter is based on **_**my **_**version of the season 2 episode "Jones." It turned out being longer than I anticipated but I wanted to make sure I got it all in. **

**Special thanks to Evilmojojo and kdzl for their suggestions for this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

***

The first time Morgan saw Will LaMontagne make eye contact with JJ and comment on her "looks" he knew this case was going to be more than just keeping the men in the French Quarter safe from a serial killer, it was going to be about keeping JJ in his life the way he truly wanted to.

While JJ had given him the "really, are you kidding look?" with regards to his "I pictured you different," comment and introduced him and Gideon, Morgan could tell JJ felt a little flattered by it. He'd seen her give that look to men who were flirting with her when they were at a bar or even on a case. His stomach began to churn. He wanted to take Will aside and give him the "back off" chat but sadly and because of no fault of his own, JJ wasn't officially his girlfriend and therefore he had no standing to do so.

He thought back to the moment where he had the chance, hell more than one chance to talk to her about "them" and about being together.

***

_The morning after…_

He'd spent an hour just watching her sleep. He loved the way the sun light glistened off her long blonde hair, the way her nose scrunched up and brow furrowed whenever she moved to snuggle deeper into the warmth of the covers. But most of all he loved the way she smiled in her sleep. It wasn't a full blown smile it was a simple upturn of the corners of her mouth but with a soft vulnerability that would only ever be seen from her in her sleep because her guard was lowered. It was a pure look into the real Jennifer Jareau, a look many people never ever saw and the few who did only saw it when she wanted them to.

He felt extremely blessed to be privy it, for her to feel safe enough to allow him to stay in her haven and see her at her most vulnerable.

Deciding to let her sleep because so desperately needed it he slowly crept out of the bed, and slipped his briefs then jeans on. Then quietly as he could, he moved about picking up their discarded clothing, smirking at the memories that piece represented. Folding them and setting them down on a chair in the corner of her room, he headed to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Since he had been in JJ's apartment a few times before, he knew where she kept her coffee, plates, mugs etc, so he set about to cook up her favorite; scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. She more than deserved to be spoiled and he was going to do so. Plus he figured her favorite meal would be the perfect setting to see if she wanted to give them a go.

So lost in his thoughts and cooking, Morgan didn't hear her approach.

"What's cooking?" she asked innocently. She'd been standing there for several moments just admiring him as he moved effortlessly around her kitchen. It hadn't hurt that he was shirtless either.

"Don't act like you don't know." He joked back. There was no way she mistook the smell of cooking bacon for anything other than, well cooking bacon.

"Is there coffee?" she asked moving to get a mug but he stopped her.

"Ah ah go sit down, I'll get it"

Putting her hands up in surrender, JJ went and sat down at her kitchen table. Watching her leave, Morgan took note for the first time what she wearing, or what she wasn't wearing. JJ was clad in only his t-shirt and Morgan couldn't help the small throaty groan that escaped through his lips.

JJ merely looked down and smirked. She had planned on putting on a pair of sweats and a tank top but when she saw his shirt neatly folded up on the chair, she couldn't help herself so she slipped it and her panties on. She knew the affect it would have on him and she felt smug when she heard his low groan.

Putting the finishing touches on their meal, Morgan couldn't help but fantasize about whether or not JJ was wearing any underwear under his shirt, _his_ shirt. He was definitely never going to wash that one again.

As if sensing his thoughts, JJ brought crossed her legs which caused his shirt to hike further up her bare thigh. Morgan nearly dropped their plates. What the hell was wrong with him? A little thigh and all of sudden he is ready to cum in his pants? JJ was seriously starting to affect him on every level and it scared him. As JJ had never let her guard down to those around her, he had let a woman in like he had JJ.

They ate in relative silence each caught in their thoughts, glancing occasionally at the other, the words on the tips of their tongues but never forming. Both wanted to say what they felt and to talk about what they knew the other felt but still no words were spoken.

Instead they flirted with actions her foot rubbing up and down his leg, occasionally making the trip all the way up to his crotch before moving back down. His hand on her bare thigh, mimicking the actions of her foot and traveling up under his shirt line just touching the outer edges of her core, making circles with his thumb.

Morgan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and opted to just continue making circles with his thumb on her thigh.

It was probably the most sensual breakfast both of them had ever had, and yet on some level, disappointing.

_End Flashback_

***

That had been over a week ago. They hadn't broached the subject in that time and it didn't seem like they were going to. And yet, throughout that time, they still talked and hung out, it was like the morning after breakfast they shared had never happened.

At first Morgan had been grateful for it, it gave him time think but now here in New Orleans, he was seriously beginning to regret his decision to be an emotional coward.

For her part JJ was seriously conflicted. She wasn't sure why she felt drawn to Will LaMontagne Jr., they'd worked cases before where the lead detective had a personal connection to the case but it never affected her like this.

As the day wore on, it only seemed to get worse and she was elated when Morgan headed off to Galveston, but nervous as hell when Will suggested they head to a bar to work. _Who works at a bar?_

At first she thought it was just because her emotions were off kilter, seeing how she and Morgan were still stuck at the starting gate of whatever it was that was going between them, but when she actively started flirting with him, that's when she started to wonder if she had made a mistake.

"Do you always drink while you're still on the clock?"

"This is New Orleans honey, it's a cultural thing."

And from that point forward JJ just kept digging herself in deeper and deeper. She knew he was flirting, which was later confirmed by him right after he asked her why she hadn't married yet. That totally caught her off guard and yet she flirted right back, she didn't see the harm in it.

Yet a large part of her brain screamed for her abort, abandon ship, retreat, get the hell out of dodge, any analogy that applied to her stopping what she was doing, ran though her head. She ignored it. She knew how she felt about Morgan and when the case was over she was going to head back to D.C. with _him_ and probably never see Will LaMontagne Jr. ever again.

When she got jealous over the woman who sent over the drink, that's when JJ knew she had definitely made a mistake that part of her was taking this beyond flirting. And she wondered if she had been bold like that woman at breakfast if she and Morgan's status would be different. _Morgan._

***

_**Galveston**_

He tried to focus and not fidget as the woman recounted what had happened to her fiancé but all he could think about was JJ because he knew she was back in New Orleans with Will. He was jealous, that much was a given but did he have the right to be?

He had wanted to put himself out there to her but he was afraid then and every time he tried to make him self bring it up afterward. But he didn't know why. He had seen the feelings in JJ's eyes that night, he knew they mirrored his and yet he was still hesitant.

And after he talked to her on the phone, he would still be jealous.

***

_**New Orleans**_

The moment the words came out of her mouth about her being with Will she knew she had made a mistake. She was thinking he often had that affect on her so when asked about Will, it just slipped out.

She glanced quickly at Will when she heard Moran pause on the other end she wanted to see if he noticed the slight change in her demeanor, he hadn't. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice how she looked.

***

_**Galveston**_

He should have expected it. She was the team's liaison it was her job to be the go between for the team and the local police. Except he could hear the crowd and music in the background, they weren't at the precinct they were at a bar. _Who worked at a bar?_

It stung him greatly and he promised himself that when they got back to D.C. he was going to face his fears and tell her how he felt. He couldn't and wouldn't lose her, she meant too much to him.

***

They hadn't been too late. They'd stopped the unsub before she could finish one of Jack the Ripper's most gruesome acts. He had to admit LaMontagne did a good job in that hotel room. As a former cop, he knew what it was like to have a case eat at you, to feel you _had _to prove to yourself and everyone around you that could solve it. That you deserved the badge you wore on your belt that much he admired about Will LaMontagne Jr.

Unfortunately, as Morgan watched JJ approach the detective, it was the only thing he liked about him. He watched from a distance as they chatted, JJ no doubt explaining to him that very thing. She truly had a huge heart of gold.

She just wanted to say goodbye, to tell him that his father would be proud of him. She felt he needed to hear it and she felt she needed the closure with him in order to go back to D.C. and move forward with Morgan because that is what she truly wanted; to be with Morgan.

Of course every time she told herself that she went and did something that completely contradicted it, like give Will her card and tell him if he ever needed to talk he could call her!

_What the hell is wrong with you? _Kept repeating in her head like a mantra as she walked toward her SUV, the entire time she could feel Will's eyes on her. She wished for the universe to swallow her hole right then and there.

His anger began to boil over but he was not mad at Will, he was mad at himself. Seeing JJ give him her card meant she wanted to continue contact even after returning to D.C. He knew if he waited any longer, if he gave her the time to continue things with Will he would lose her for sure. Letting his emotions overtake him, Morgan finished with the other officers and followed JJ back to their hotel.

JJ had changed into her pajamas and was getting ready for what she was sure was going to be a long sleepless night when she heard a knock at her door. Looking through the peephole, her pulse quickened when she saw a determined looking Derek Morgan impatiently waiting for her to open the door.

Sucking in a deep steadying breath, she unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey" she greeted.

On the way to the hotel Morgan had formulated what exactly he was going to say to her, he had come to the conclusion during the drive what his emotions and reactions had been trying to tell him since they arrived in New Orleans; he was falling in love with Jennifer Jareau.

But once he saw her standing there his throat went dry and all the blood ran toward his nether regions. Her hair was mussed up like it had been the last time they had sex and she was clad only in a tank top and shorts. His primal side took over him and lunged forward and captured her lips with his.

Quickly hoisting her up, he kicked the door shut and moved them towards the bed. When there Morgan tossed her onto the bed and quickly removed his shirt. JJ attempted to help him with his belt buckle but he shook her off.

JJ shivered at the look of hunger in his eyes, the wetness beginning to pool between her thighs as he undressed before her. She was further turned on when he crawled up on top of her like a predator and pinned her arms above her head. She leaned up to kiss him but he evaded her lips. She tried again and again he moved back, finally after she dropped her head back onto the bed he leaned down and kissed her.

He kept her hands pinned above her head with one hand while the other pulled at her clothes, managing to pull her shorts down far enough for her to kick them off. She tried to pull her hands free to touch him but he would have none of it. It was beginning to frustrate her, that is until she felt his hand slide into her panties and caress her.

Yanking her lips away from his she gasped and arched up off the bed. He used his weight to keep her steady and continued to caress and tickle her clit, when she felt his finger enter her, she nearly bucked him right off her.

"God" she moaned, she didn't know what was more of a turn on, his hand in her panties or the control he was issuing on her by not letting her touch him.

Pulling his hand out of her underwear Morgan grabbed her hip and rocked his hips against hers. He then moved his free hand up under her tank top, pulling it up as far he could to expose her breast. Her nipples hardened when they came into contact with the cool air of the room.

JJ's breath quickened as she watched him watch her. She had expected him to assault her breasts but instead he brought his face inches from hers. Letting go of her hands Morgan pulled her shirt all the off, discarding it before moving to remove her panties. Her hands now free JJ moved to pull his briefs down but he stopped her

"No" he whispered once again grabbing her hands and pinning them back up above her head. He then used one of his hands to remove his briefs and before JJ had time to react he rolled her over onto her stomach, his body covering hers.

Turning her head to the side, Morgan brushed her hair out of her face and leaned in "do you trust me?"

"Yes" and she did. She knew he would never hurt her and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when he spread her legs apart with his knee and entered her in one switch thrust.

Instinctively JJ arched off the bed allowing him to go deeper. She clutched the bedspread as he pounded into her. Normally she would be opposed to being dominated like this but Morgan made it exciting.

After several long deep thrusts JJ climaxed screaming out Morgan's name into the bedspread to muffle the volume. The last thing they needed was one of the team knocking on the door because they thought something was wrong.

Covering her clutched hands with his own, Morgan thrust into JJ with a wild abandonment, his own orgasm on the brink. Feeling the need to do so before he climaxed Morgan leaned forward and bit down on her shoulder being sure to leave a small mark.

Feeling his teeth dig into her shoulder, JJ's internal muscles clenched and she let out a sharp hiss. She knew exactly why he was marking her he wanted her to know that she belonged to him and him alone.

JJ didn't think it was possible but as Morgan went over the edge, she climaxed a second time. Never before had she ever had two orgasms in one round of sex. _God this man knows what he is doing._

After riding out his orgasm Morgan peppered small kisses on the reddening spot where he had bitten JJ. Rolling onto his back he stared at the ceiling letting his breathing calm down.

"Wow" JJ huffed as she rolled over on to her back matching his gaze on the ceiling. "Where did that come from?" As if she didn't already know.

"I needed to…" he paused turning his head to look her in the eye "I needed you to be mine and no one else's. I needed to make sure I hadn't lost you."

"You were jealous." It was a statement more than it was a question.

"Extremely" he chuckled

"Well" she started rolling onto her side leaning on her elbow. "If its gonna be that good every time you get jealous, I am may need to make you jealous more often."

Morgan laughed

"No I don't think I want to go through that again"

"Then what _do _you want?"

Propping himself up on his elbow, bring them face to face "I want you. Have for a while now I just couldn't find the words to tell you how much. That morning at breakfast I started to say it twice but I got afraid and stopped."

"Same here whenever the opportunity presented itself I baulked"

He reached forward and took her hand in his, their fingers intertwining.

"So JJ when we get home would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"I would love to"

She replied leaning forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

***

**Ok I am going to end it there….this was probably the fourth or fifth different ending I worked on and eventually I just decided to leave it there. **

**Be sure to tell me what you think of it. **


	5. Surprises

**Sorry this chapter took so long!! I knew where I wanted to go I just couldn't get it on the page and to flow…but now it does!!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews!! Keep those coming!**

*******

Morgan walked through the halls of the BAU with an extra bounce in his step as he reflected over the last six months of his life. The best six months of his life, if he was going to be honest with himself.

After finally admitting to JJ how he wanted to be with her, Morgan had come back to D.C. with a renewed sense of vigor and determination to ensure their first date was nothing short of perfect.

Of course in life nothing is ever perfect or goes completely according to plan and their first date was no exception. Not only had the rain that fell that night made him late in picking her up, the traffic it caused made them miss their reservation to the restaurant.

Morgan had been disappointed he wanted their first date to be romantic and perfect. The restaurant wasn't anything extravagant. It was a nice causal setting that would allow them to relax while having a little romance and considering it was a rainy Friday night in Washington D.C. Morgan knew their chances of getting into another nice restaurant were slim to none.

Not one to be deterred though, JJ recommended they go to a small pub near her apartment that she stopped at on occasion on her way home from work.

He playfully argued that he didn't want her memory of their first date to be of a dark dank bar filled with the smell of stale beer and drunken college students.

She laughed and told him he would be pleasantly surprised by the place that it wasn't your typical local pub.

Reluctantly he agreed and it turned out she was right the place wasn't your typical local pub. While it was a pub type setting the food was really good, it was well lit and there were actually several couples scattered about the booths that adorned the walls on dates.

While their date hadn't started off great it definitely ended up being a great one. They talked about nothing and everything well into the night. The casual setting made them both relax allowing them to open to each other even more about things like what made them join the FBI, their families and even their teammates.

The night ended with them going back to JJ's and making love well into the morning hours.

From then on for six months, they had been practically inseparable. They may not have spent every night together but they each spent enough time at the other's place to have clothes and commodities there. Even Clooney seemed to look forward to JJ's visits, the dog often showing her more affection than Morgan.

Yeah everything was going great and Morgan was sure nothing or no one could put a damper on it.

That is until he walked into the bullpen.

He thought he was hallucinating seeing Will talking to Prentiss and Reid. It had been a long day of paperwork and he thought maybe, just maybe it was all getting to him because he couldn't for the life of him think of a reason for the southern detective to standing there. Yeah, the easiest explanation was that he was losing his mind and he worked too hard because the other explanation made less sense than him having lost his mind.

In the six months since they'd been back from New Orleans neither he nor JJ had ever mentioned the man or the circumstances of the teams visit to his city.

So then why the hell was he standing in the middle of the BAU bullpen acting like he belonged there?

"Hey Morgan look who showed up in our big bad city" Prentiss said pointing to Will.

Putting forth a greeting smile, Morgan shook the detective's hand "hey, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Well I saw that the FBI was hosting a workshop conference for detectives to learn the newer techniques in profiling and forensics, so I figured 'what the heck' might as well check it out."

"Actually the agent who is running the workshop is David Rossi, one of the first profilers to join the BAU. He is recently out of retirement and back with the team so you lucked out" puffed Reid. While the young man missed Gideon terribly he respected the recently un-retired agent and what he brought to the team.

"Where's agent Gideon?"

"He decided to take a leave of absence" replied Reid.

They all knew it wasn't true, Gideon was never coming back but in truth Gideon had never officially retired, he had simply taken off, so for Reid, it really was like Gideon was a leave of absence.

"Sorry to hear that."

Morgan was about to speak up when he heard JJ's voice come up behind him.

"Hey Em, you forgot to sign the incident report from our last case"

JJ had her face buried on the case file she was holding, checking to see if Emily had forgotten to sign anywhere else so she didn't see Morgan's "oh shit" look or who was standing behind him until it was too late.

"Hey JJ"

She nearly dropped the file she'd been holding when she heard his voice. She didn't need to look up, she knew exactly who that southern drawl belonged to and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to crawl under the nearest desk. She had led him on in New Orleans and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass, big time.

"Will, hey! How are you?" she put on a pretty smile and hoped to God the fear that was running through her veins wasn't outwardly obvious.

As she walked passed Morgan to greet Will, she could see the uncertainty in his eyes regarding this situation; she could see the insecurity.

"Will was just telling us that he is here for the workshop Rossi is running" Prentiss offered as she took the file JJ had been holding and signed it.

"Really? You were lucky then, I heard the workshop filled up in record time." She was sure her voice had cracked. She felt like the bullpen was shrinking in on her and Will giving her his boyish smile in front of Morgan definitely wasn't helping either. She wanted out of the bullpen and back in her office; like now.

"Well actually a colleague of mine got the invitation but his wife went into early labor so he gave me his ticket."

_Ahh the truth comes out _thought Morgan. He wondered how much of that statement was actually true. Sure, his friend's wife was probably pregnant but he highly doubted the woman went into early labor. It was probably more like Will convinced the man that he should stay close to home _in case_ his wife went into labor so he could have the ticket.

"Well I need to get back to my office, I have a ton of paperwork I need to get through or I am gonna be here all weekend. Excuse me" JJ spun on her heals so fast she made her self dizzy and practically sprinted out of the bullpen like her ass was on fire.

Morgan wondered if he should follow her but decided against it as he thought it might draw attention to them and the last thing they needed were rumors flying around the office about them. Regardless of whether or not they were true, both he and JJ valued their privacy and they had decided against telling anyone about them until they were sure where their relationship was headed.

If Will knew he made JJ nervous in any way, he sure didn't show it. He simply went back to talking to Prentiss and Reid about their recent cases and his excitement at being in D.C.

Reid had even offered to show him around.

_It is gonna be a long weekend _Morgan thought.

***

As soon as JJ was in the confines of her office she let out a breath she was very much aware she had been holding in.

_Oh JJ you really did it._

"Morgan…" she mumbled grabbing her cell phone off her desk, sending him a quick text message.

_That was unexpected! Totally had no idea that he was coming this weekend, please believe me….would never do anything like that to you._

Text messages were so impersonal but they were the safest way to communicate with each other while at work and she hoped he understood the meaning behind her words.

The last six months with Morgan were like a dream and she did not want to ruin it. From their misshaped first date to quiet the nights they spent at her or his apartment just relaxing on the couch watching TV or a movie, JJ was in happy. Hell, the guy would even sit through the occasional 'chick flick' what woman wouldn't want that?

She was broken out of her reverie by the vibrating of her phone in her hand.

_I know you wouldn't. I will come by you office._

Just as she was about to reply there was a soft knock on her door.

"That was quick" she muttered. "Come on in"

She was expecting Morgan but was shocked when Will was the one to open her office door and step in.

"I'm not interrupting anything important am I?"

_Oh you have no idea_ she thought to herself

"Uh no, no what's up?"

"I just thought I would come and say hi, didn't really get much of a chance to back there"

Will closed the door behind him.

"Ok" Things were already headed into dangerous territory and him closing the door so did not help.

"Actually to be honest I was hoping that we could go out to dinner while I am here"

_And he gets right to the point too!_

"Look Will…"

"Just say yes JJ. We had a connection and I know I didn't call after you left, I guess I didn't want to make it seem like I was that desperate to talk to you again. Kept hoping you would call and then this conference came up and I figured it was an opportunity"

"Will…"

"You know what you don't have to answer now, I am gonna be here for the next four days and I did kind of just drop in on you"

Unable to speak JJ merely nodded.

"Here's the number of the hotel where I am staying, feel free to call anytime" he wrote down the name of his hotel and room number on a pad and slid it across the desk to her.

Still unable to find the words, JJ just smiled and took the piece of paper.

"Hope to hear from you"

And with that Will opened the door to her office and walked out, nearly bumping into Morgan on the way.

JJ looked down at the slip of paper in her hand and wondered how the hell, in the span of less than 15 minutes, her life had gone from a dream to a frickin nightmare.

"Morgan"

She nearly choked on her own saliva when she heard Will's southern drawl say Morgan's name, it meant that he was right outside her office possibly the entire time Will was inside it.

She looked up to see Morgan standing there, a matching expression of shock on his face.

"What the hell was that?"

"He asked me out"

"He did what?"

Holding up the slip of paper with Will's hotel information on it JJ repeated herself, "He asked me to dinner"

"Well you told him no right?"

"I was so shocked by it that I didn't answer at all"

"JJ…"

"Morgan I am not going to go out with him, obviously"

He didn't say anything.

JJ was a little shocked to say the least.

"You don't actually think I am going do you? You think that little of me? That Will shows up and I am just going to run off with him?"

"No, JJ I just…"

He got quiet, it was his biggest fear; her leaving. He thought he had lost her to Will in New Orleans and one would have to be blind not to see they did have a connection on some level. Seeing her reaction to seeing Will in the bullpen immediately got Morgan wondering if their relationship was merely based on great sex and circumstance and not a deeper connection.

He knew on his side that his feelings ran deep, deeper than anything he had ever felt for any woman he dated in his life. And he knew JJ had feelings for him but he had no idea exactly how deep they ran, they never actually said the words to each other.

They'd only been dating for six months so it was too soon to say the words that were almost always on the tip of his tongue when they were alone, right? The last thing he wanted was to scare her off but now he had to worry about her leaving on her own.

"Why didn't you just tell him about us?"

"He really didn't give me much of a chance to get a word in at all and I thought we weren't going to tell anyone yet."

"We weren't going to tell the team yet. Will isn't the team and it is very obvious he made this trip simply to see you"

"Morgan it's been six months since we last saw each other and we didn't speak in the interim, you honestly think he made this trip _now_ just to see me?"

"Yeah I do"

"Look I will call him later and say thanks but no thanks ok?"

"Yeah ok"

Moving around her desk to stand in front of him, peeking around him to make sure no one was in the hallway outside her office she leaned in close fingering one of the buttons on his shirt. She wanted to reassure him that she wanted him and only him.

"I have a ton of paperwork I need to go through but you're coming by my place tonight right? I have a surprise for you."

Morgan let out a low growl this woman was going to be the death of him. The last surprise she had for him was her handcuffing him to the bed. That night will forever be burned into Morgan's mind as one of the most erotic nights of his life. He never would have thought that sweet Jennifer Jareau had a wicked side. _At least I'll die happy._

"Well I wouldn't want my surprise to go to waste now would I?"

"Oh no, you definitely don't want to miss this surprise"

She winked at him and licked her lips

"Does this surprise have a shelf life?"

"That depends"

"On?"

She leaned in closer as if she were going to tell him

"Nah, you'll just have to wait and see"

"Oh that's just cruel. I don't even get a hint?"

Chuckling she patted him on the chest walked back around to the other side of her desk and sat down.

"Nope"

Morgan gave her a "awe c'mon" look but JJ wasn't budging.

"Still no and the longer you stand there trying to get it out of me, the longer I will have to stay here tonight to finish this paperwork and that means you'll be in my apartment all alone tonight."

Morgan decided it would be in his best interest to give in and leave her alone.

"Alright, I'm going but this surprise better be worth it"

As he walked out the door he heard her mutter "oh it will be." He paused for a second, conjured up an image of JJ in his mind of what he thought the surprise might be and then continued on down the hall.

_Please dear God let the next four hours go by fast._

***

**Remember to review….they make me happy! **


	6. Critical Moments

**Here is chapter 6…all thoughts are in **_**italics.**_

*******

**Chapter 6**

After Morgan left her office JJ tried to get some paperwork done but not five minutes later did Garcia and Prentiss come rushing in, Garcia hastily closing the door behind her.

_Here we go._ JJ thought. She knew exactly why her two friends came rushing into her office.

"Spill blondie"

"Spill about what Garcia?"

Both women rolled their eyes at JJ.

"We know what Garcia means JJ. I saw Will come leave the bullpen after you. Whereas else was he gonna go? Not to mention that smirk he had on his face when he saw you."

"You didn't tell me about the smirk"

"Oh yeah sorry, as soon as Mr. LaMontagne saw JJ this goofy grin spread across his lips"

Garcia turned to JJ with this giddy smile on her face.

"Start talking"

"It's nothing"

"If it's nothing then why you are being so evasive and reluctant to answer the question?"

Both women knew exactly what was going on their friend. In fact, both had purposefully omitted the fact that they saw Morgan leaving her office right before they came in and Emily found it quite interesting that JJ hadn't brought it up in retort to them saying Will had come to her office.

"I am not being evasive as you put it. There is nothing to say"

"I call bullshit"

"Garcia!"

JJ was shocked, it was rare that Garcia used an expletive and she realized she wasn't going to be able to avoid their questions regarding Will forever. What got JJ thinking more though was that neither woman said anything about Morgan exiting her office right after Will did, there was no way they could have missed him since they came in so soon after him.

_Do they know and are just playing with me about Will to get info or they being serious? _

"Gotta say Jayje I am with Garcia on this, bullshit"

JJ rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Will came in and asked me to dinner"

_Bingo_ thought Garcia.

"And you said?"

"I didn't say anything he didn't give me a chance to answer. Quiet frankly it was a very one sided conversation. After he asked he told me to think about, wrote down his hotel number and left. Ask Morgan he came in right after" _Shit, where the hell did that come from? Great idea JJ, throw blood in the water._

"Oh I will ask my Dark Chocolate about it later. Right now we want to know what you are going to do about Will's invitation"

Both women leaned forward in their chairs anxiously awaiting her answer. She was trapped. JJ knew whatever her answer was the two women would have their suspicions confirmed. Either JJ was going to date Will or JJ was involved with someone and that is why she would turn Will down.

They'd been bugging her for weeks about how she'd been ducking out on girl's night out for months, claiming to have work or just being tired. She knew they didn't buy it finally leaving JJ no option but to hint that she might be seeing someone. While Emily had left it alone, Garcia was relentless in her questioning.

"I don't know what I am going to do to be honest"

"You're not interested?"

Prentiss was digging. She had let the comment about her possibly dating someone go but Garcia's prodding about Morgan's recent happy behavior and he hadn't told her about any dates he'd been on got Emily wondering if there was indeed something going on between to the two.

"He is a nice guy but no not really interested"

The words had barely left her lips when Garcia pounced

"Because you're already seeing someone?"

And there it was. JJ knew her answer would lead to that question and it is possible that at any other time she would have simply given it up and explained it to Morgan later but given the situation she felt she needed to talk to Morgan first about letting the cat out of the proverbial bag.

"Not seeing anyone"

And after answering JJ put on her best "you're not getting it out of me" look, sort of like the one she had given Morgan earlier with regards to his surprise.

"Garcia she is not gonna tell us if she is dating someone because that would mean admitting something else"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing"

"C'mon a little something"

Garcia pouted but JJ stood firm.

"Fine"

With that the two ladies got up from their chairs and began to exit before Garcia turned back

"This so isn't over blondie. I am gonna find out the truth"

"Ok"

As soon as Prentiss and Garcia were far enough out of ear shot of JJ they turned to each other, Prenitss being the first to speak up

"So, Morgan and JJ?"

"You bet your profiler ass"

***

As soon as JJ arrived home she went about setting things up for a romantic evening. She contemplated opening a bottle wine before showing him his surprise but she figured her not having a glass would raise questions she wanted to wait til later to answer.

It's not that she felt she had to butter him up or anything, but she didn't she want to say it plainly she wanted it to be special. She wasn't sure how he would react but she had a feeling and hoped he would be happy about it. She was.

After setting up the candles, not lighting them because the last thing she wanted to do was burn down her apartment building JJ went and changed into the extremely skimpy negligee she bought at Victoria's Secret.

Hearing a soft knock at her door JJ threw on her robe and went to answer it. For a moment she thought it slightly odd because Morgan had a key and more often than not he would simply let himself in but she figured he either forgot it or simply, given the day of surprises they already had felt like knocking.

Again thinking it was Morgan JJ didn't look through the peephole but if she had, she probably would have opted to _not _open the door.

"Will! What the hell are you doing here?"

JJ was way beyond being nice. It was one thing for him to show up in D.C., a little more to show up in her office but to show up at her home JJ was pissed.

It also took her moment of seeing Will's expression to get her to remember that she was standing there in a very short silk robe. As soon as she did, she felt very self conscious and pulled the robe tightly against her. Will was beginning to make her feel extremely uncomfortable not just because he was in her apartment but just the overall creepiness of his visit to the city.

"Again Will what are you doing here?"

"Obviously this is a bad time"

"You showing up unannounced at _any _time would be bad. How did you find out where I live?"

Will looked at the floor before looking back to her. He was finding it hard to think because of the state of JJ dress but he finally managed to answer.

"I called in a favor"

"You called in a favor?"

Ok now she was really pissed.

"Will I think you should leave. Now."

"JJ…"

"Will…"

Before she could finish he pushed forward, his lips crashing onto hers.

JJ wasn't sure what to do, Will had pushed his way in to her apartment and was now kissing her. Immediately she thought of Morgan and tried to push him off but unfortunately she wasn't quick enough.

"Hey!"

The next thing JJ knew Will was being pulled off her and the sound of someone's fist making contact with his head could be heard.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Morgan had Will by the shirt collar, his face right in his and JJ could see the rage in Morgan's eyes held for the southerner.

"Morgan stop, you pulled him off me and made your point"

Morgan let go of Will and looked JJ right in the eye, his pain very much evident in his facial expression.

"You sure didn't put up much of a fight"

"What? He pushed his way in and caught me off guard. I expected you to be at the door not him"

"That's happened twice today hasn't JJ?"

She was shocked to say the least

"You think I planned this?"

"JJ I don't know what to think. All I know is it just keeps coming back to him"

Yelled Morgan as he let go of Will's shirt, turned on his heel and walked out of her apartment.

"Morgan wait, don't go please"

Her eyes burned as she fought back the tears as she watched his hunched back walk out her door. She tried to chase him but given her attire she couldn't go far.

She called after him again and this time he stopped and turned toward her. He looked like he was going to say something but didn't and just turned and walked away.

JJ let her tears fall freely as she stared down the dark empty hallway. Realizing Morgan wasn't coming back JJ slunk back into her apartment only to find Will standing there nursing his bloody nose.

"What the hell was his problem?"

JJ was flabbergasted. She just thought Will was a just acting like a love sick puppy but quickly realized that he was truly clueless and idiotic.

"His problem? His problem is that you were kissing his girlfriend. That's what his problem was"

Will look dumbfounded

"Get the hell out of my apartment Will and just in case you haven't figured it out by now, I am not interested."

"Sure didn't act that way in New Orleans. You gave me the impression you _were _interested"

He was right she did give the impression when they were in New Orleans but that was six months ago, she hadn't spoken with him since.

"I was wrong and I'm sorry but when I didn't call in six months what did you think? That I was playing hard to get?"

Will had no answer for that.

"Get out"

Will followed her instructions and walked out the open door. Once past the threshold to the hallway he turned around to say something but JJ cut him down.

"Will I suggest you forget about what happened here tonight because I am well within my rights to have you brought up on stalking and assault charges and believe me as absurd as they might sound, I will get them to stick"

She was on the verge of tears again but she refused to let one fall in front of Will. Crying would only make her threat to him seem weak and she did not want to seem weak.

Thankfully her resolve would not be tested because Will simply shrugged his shoulders and walked away, she hoped out of her life forever.

Slamming the door behind him, JJ slid down the length of the door hugging her knees to her chest, the tears falling freely and hard.

***

Morgan punched the accelerator as he rounded the last corner before his driveway, his tires screeching. He was being reckless and he knew it but he didn't care, he felt numb. The sight of seeing Will's lips on JJ's kept playing over and over in his mind, each time cutting him a little deeper.

Slamming the door to his condo shut Morgan immediately went to his refrigerator and pulled out a beer, popped it open and plopped down on his couch.

Clooney came over propped his head on Morgan's knee and waited anxiously for attention from his master. His tail wagged even faster when Morgan began to scratch that one spot behind his ear that sent him into ecstasy.

"It's the simple things that make you happy huh Clooney?"

The dog merely sighed and moved his head to give Morgan better access to his favorite spot.

Sipping his beer Morgan fought back the tears that threatened to fall as he thought about how it was JJ who actually discovered the "spot" on Clooney while they lounged on the couch one night.

Tears began to form behind his eyes.

Suddenly he felt his hip vibrate. Putting the beer down on the coffee table he yanked his phone out its holster and checked the caller id, it was JJ.

Morgan threw the phone down on the table, finished his beer and got up to get a new one. The phone stopped vibrating for a moment but as quickly as it stopped, it started to vibrate again and again Morgan ignored it.

Sighing he watched the phone move and light up on the table several more times. Once it stopped for what had to be the fifth time, he opened the frig, grabbed a six pack, headed down the hall to his bedroom and proceeded to spend the rest of the night getting drunk.

His goal was to wipe out the sight of the woman he loved kissing another man.

***

**So there it is….please, please be sure to let me know what you think about it. Reviews are a huge help and make me oh sooo very happy! ;) **


	7. Life Lessons

**Wow two updates in two days….what am I on? LOL**

*******

**Chapter 7**

Monday morning loomed and for the first time in a long time Morgan dreaded going to work. He loved his job and the people he worked with but after the weekend he had, he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and sleep the day away.

Not that that wasn't how he had spent his weekend anyway. After getting completely hammered Friday night, Morgan woke Saturday feeling worse than he had the night before. And it wasn't just because of his hangover.

JJ had left him three messages Friday all begging him to call her back and another two before he woke Saturday asking for his forgiveness.

Hearing her cry turned him inside out but he couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone and call her, seeing her kissing Will broke something inside him. He wanted her so much, loved her so much but the feelings of betrayal and hurt outweighed all else.

She didn't call him at all on Sunday and while part of him was relieved for solitude another was nervous. Nervous that she had given up on him and ran to Will or that she had simply ran.

Feeling the need to clear his head he decided to take Clooney and go for a run. Running always helped him clear his head but even after running 3 miles and nearly killing Clooney, Morgan still felt like crap.

He knew the only thing that would make him feel better would be JJ and yet he still didn't pick up the phone and call her.

So when he exited the elevator and saw her standing the hallway looking exhausted, sad and extremely guilty he immediately regretted walking out Friday and not returning her phone calls.

***

For her part JJ spent her weekend nearly the same way Morgan did, in solitude but minus the alcohol. Drinking would not have been conducive to her situation.

After having called him a total of 5 times and not receiving a call back JJ came to the conclusion he wanted nothing to do her and went about curling up in a ball in her bed and crying until she had no more tears.

When Monday rolled around JJ had barely eaten or slept and it more than showed in her demeanor. So much so Garcia had nearly choked on her coffee and demanded to know what was wrong.

She shrugged the computer wiz off saying she didn't sleep well and left the bullpen, heading towards her office when Morgan came off the elevator.

They made eye contact holding each other's gaze neither saying a word but each could see the pain and fatigue in the other's eyes.

JJ was about to say something when another agent called to her causing her to turn away for a moment. After taking the file from the female agent she turned back to Morgan only to find he had already walked into the bullpen.

Sighing she turned on her heel and sulked back to her office.

***

Unbeknownst to both JJ and Morgan Garcia had seen the whole staring match and as soon as the two went their separate ways she ran back to her office to call for back up.

"Emily you so need to get your ass to my office now!"

Hanging up the phone Garcia began to pace her office while she waited for Prentiss to show up, a million thoughts running her head. She had had the feeling there was something going on with Morgan and JJ for a while now but after seeing how bad both of them looked and how they looked at each other in the hallway, her theory was confirmed.

"Ok Garcia what was with the panicked phone call?"

Emily asked as entered.

"Close the door behind you"

"What Garcia…"

"It's about JJ and Morgan"

Emily kicked her leg out behind her knocking the door shut

"What about them?"

"Well other than I now know they are seeing each other"

"Yeah?"

"I also think something bad happened because they both totally looked like someone tore their hearts out and played hockey with them"

"Garcia they haven't told us about them for a reason and I want them to be happy but maybe…"

"Then why did it look like someone backed a bus over both of them? JJ looked like she hadn't slept in days and Morgan well my dark chocolate he just looked distraught. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't see if they were ok?"

Emily hesitated in answering. She knew Garcia had a point, Morgan looked like shit when he walked in and sat down at his desk.

"I am worried about them. You don't think Will had something to do with this do you?"

"I don't know"

"Ok I will talk to Morgan, you talk to JJ"

"Wait why do I have talk to JJ? She would be more apt to open up to you"

"And Morgan would be more apt to open up to me, now shoo go work your profiler magic on my girl"

Garcia opened her office door and pointed down the hallway in the direction of JJ's office.

"Yeah because JJ is gonna love me not only profiling her but nosing around her love life"

Emily muttered as walked past Garcia.

***

JJ felt like crap both physically and emotionally. While barely eating all weekend had been stupid her stomach just couldn't handle her putting something in it.

A small wave of dizziness washed over her and the words in front of her blurred a little.

_Oh yeah not eating had definitely not been the brightest thing JJ_

The door to her office was open so she saw a nervous Emily walking down the hallway towards her.

_Oh boy here we go_

"Hey Jayje you got a minute?"

JJ sighed pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers to clear her head

"Yeah sure c'mon in. Have a seat"

Sitting down Emily could see what had Garcia so concerned. Taking note of JJ's appearance, she could see the dark circles under the young woman's eyes and the drawn expression on her face which screamed exhaustion.

"Garcia and I are just worried about you. It's pretty obvious you haven't been sleeping and we just want to make sure everything is ok"

JJ didn't have the energy to fight with her and at this point she figured coming clean and telling someone might help so she decided to open up to her friend.

"Remember how I said Will asked me out on Friday?"

Emily nodded

"Well that night he showed up at my apartment"

"Really? How did he know where you lived?"

"He said he called in a 'favor' to one of his friends"

"Did he?"

"No, nothing like that, well he did kiss me. He just lunged forward I didn't even have time to react when suddenly his lips were on mine"

"Ok"

"No, not ok because just as he did Morgan showed up and saw us"

_Garcia was right they are together. I so owe that woman $20 bucks._

"And you and Morgan…"

"Have been seeing each other for the past six months. Well technically we have been "together" longer than that but not officially until we got back from New Orleans"

Emily wanted to ask what she meant by that statement but decided that was a question for another time.

"Where you flirted with Will"

JJ winced

"Yeah basically"

"What happened when he saw you and Will?"

"He yelled, pulled Will off me and punched him. He demanded to know what was going on and he actually thought I planned for Will to show up."

Running her hands through her hair JJ fought back the tears as she described what happened next

"Em if you could have seen the look on his face, the hurt in his eyes before he stormed out of my apartment. I tried to get him to come back but he just kept walking, he didn't even look back. I called him all night Friday and a few times on Saturday. I left messages but he never called me back so by Sunday I stopped calling"

"Sweetie I am so sorry"

"I just wish he could understand that Will means nothing, he never has and that I am sorry and that he…"

Her stomach suddenly rolled and JJ had to fight back the urge to vomit. Taking a deep steadying breath to keep herself from doing so all over her desk, JJ slowly rose from her seat.

Seeing her friend stand unsteadily, Emily quickly stood up

"JJ you ok?"

Blinking several times to clear her blurry vision and calm her uneasy stomach, she looked at Emily

"Yeah I just need to go to the bathroom, my stomach is just…I didn't get much sleep this weekend and I have been living on nothing but coffee so it is just all hitting me. I will be right back"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'm fine"

Emily followed her anyway but didn't go inside. She took the opportunity to call Garcia and fill her in on what she had learned about JJ and Morgan being a couple and what had happened with Will.

She tried to go more in depth but Garcia said Morgan was at her door and she hung up.

Emily hung up her phone and looked at her watch, noting that almost 5 minutes had gone by since JJ went into the bathroom. A little worried, Emily pushed the door open slightly and stuck her head in

"JJ?"

She grew concerned when she didn't receive an answer and so she called out again.

"Jayje are you ok?"

No response

Now extremely concerned, she pushed her way into the bathroom her heart skipping a beat when she saw JJ sprawled out on the floor unconscious.

"JJ!"

She rushed to her side kneeling down over her she tapped JJ on the cheek a few times in an attempt to rouse her. When that didn't work she tried lightly shaking her and when she didn't respond to that, Emily began panic.

"JJ wake up. JJ sweetie you need to wake up"

Still JJ remained unresponsive

"Damnit, JJ c'mon"

She tried shaking her with a bit more force but again nothing.

"Somebody, somebody help me!"

***

Morgan sat in Garcia's office and waited for the young woman to explain why she had asked him there. He was really in no mood for her antics

"Spill"

"Baby girl…"

"Don't baby girl me! Tell me what the hell is going on with you and JJ"

Morgan broke off eye contact and just shook his head

Seeing that he was going to be difficult, Garcia decided to go right for the direct approach

"Are you really that stupid to think she would throw everything she has with you away for Will?"

"What? How did you…"

"JJ told Emily who then called me"

"You weren't there"

"No I wasn't but from what Emily said Will didn't really give JJ much of a chance to argue"

"All I know is I show up at her door and there they are kissing. You tell me what I am supposed to think?"

"What you probably thought but did you even give her a chance to explain?"

"Yeah she said he just kissed her"

"And you didn't believe her because?"

"Because I was angry and hurt, Garcia I…"

He stopped short

"You what? Acted like an idiot? Derek you are not the only one who is hurting. Emily said JJ feels horrible and that she looks as shitty as you do by the way. Surely you don't think she would hurt you on purpose?"

"No I don't"

"Ok so go kiss and make up then"

"It's not that simple. She called me, left messages begging me to call and I just ignored her. I don't think she will forgive me"

"Trust me she will. I saw the way the two of you were looking at each other this morning in the hallway, you both want to make up and get back together and be the happy couple you were before"

Morgan looked at Garcia inquisitively

"How exactly do you know there was a before?"

"Oh please you two are not as subtle as you think you are and I _am_ the oracle of all knowledge. You can't hide anything from me"

She winked at him and he laughed

"Known for a while have you?"

"Duh!"

They laughed again.

"So you gonna go talk to her and apologize for being such an ass?"

"Yeah I guess I better…"

Suddenly Reid came flying through the door, nearly knocking Morgan out of his chair

"Whoah kid slow down"

"Sorry, JJ she…"

Morgan popped out of his chair at hearing JJ's name

"What about JJ?"

"Prentiss found her passed out in the women's bathroom"

Morgan didn't give the young genius a chance to finish as he pushed past him out of Garcia's office and ran in the direction of the commotion.

"What happened?"

Garcia asked as they followed close behind

"All I know is Emily went in the bathroom to check on her when she found her unconscious on the floor. Someone heard her calling for help and they dialed 911"

By the time the two of them reached those huddled around the scene, JJ was already on a stretcher being rolled into the elevator, Morgan and Prentiss at her side.

"Prentiss what the hell happened?"

"I don't know she said her stomach was bothering her and she went into the bathroom. When she didn't come out I went in and found her like this on the floor"

Morgan looked down at the unconscious unresponsive woman on the stretcher and silently prayed she would be ok.

***

**Please review! Pretty pretty please!**


	8. Telling

*******

Morgan sat with his head in his hands as he anxiously awaited news on JJ. He and Prenitss had been waiting for news for almost 20 minutes and he was beginning to get nervous. JJ hadn't regained consciousness at all during the ride from Quantico to the hospital.

He nearly took the nurse who sat behind the desk head off when she said there was no news on JJ's condition and they would have to simply wait til she heard from the doctor about it.

He wanted to take the nearest chair and fling it through the window but he decided against it as it would probably get him thrown out of the hospital. So instead he plopped his ass in the nearest chair and waited. He looked over to Prentiss who was on the phone with Hotch.

Hanging up the phone Prenitss took a seat next to him. She could tell Morgan was about ready to tear the place apart if he didn't hear something soon.

"I'm sure she is fine"

"Then why isn't anyone telling us anything?"

He snapped

Prentiss immediately recoiled

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I'm just worried"

"I know you are and so am I but if I know JJ she is probably back there giving the doctor's a hell of a hard time which is why it is taking so long. She is being obstinate"

Morgan smirked

"The others should be here soon by the way. Hotch said Garcia is raising holey hell for them to get here sooner but apparently there was an accident on the Belt Parkway that must have happened right after we passed"

Just then a doctor approached

"Jennifer Jareau?"

Morgan nearly knocked the chair over he got out of it so fast.

"Yes. How is she?"

***

JJ slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room taking in her surroundings. White walls, white sheets, and the smell of sterilization

"urgh definitely a hospital"

"Ms Jareau I am Dr. Long, how are you feeling?"

JJ looked up to see a woman in a white coat holding what she could only assume was her chart waiting for her to answer.

"JJ"

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me JJ and it I feel like I got hit by bus"

"Sounds about right JJ, you are severely dehydrated and your blood pressure was elevated which in your condition is not a good combination. Do you remember what happened?"

"Last thing I remember was walking into the ladies room at work"

The doctor nodded

"From what I have been told one of your colleagues found you unconscious on the floor of the bathroom. You were rushed here about half an hour ago accompanied by two colleagues. An Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan both with the FBI. Safe to assume you are an FBI agent too?"

JJ cringed slightly when she heard Morgan's name. This was definitely not the way she wanted him to find out he was going to be father.

"Yes I am an FBI agent as well"

"Ok, when was the last time you ate JJ?"

JJ wrinkled her brow. She couldn't honestly remember the last time she had a _real _meal in the last 3 days.

"Umm I don't know"

The doctor looked at her credulously

"JJ you do know that…"

"That I'm pregnant? Yeah"

"Then you also know that eating and keeping yourself hydrated even when you aren't pregnant is important to staying upright right?"

JJ shyly nodded.

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"My doctor told me 8 weeks. Is the baby ok?"

"The baby is fine but you have to take better care of yourself JJ. No doubt your whole body is going to ache later from the fall you took but other than some bruises and a small headache you, both of you will be fine"

"Thank you"

"Now like I said there are two people outside waiting for news on you, one of which I am told looks like he is ready to climb the walls if he doesn't hear something soon. Not to mention he already threatened one of my nurses if they didn't find out something about your condition"

"Sorry about that"

The doctor took a good long hard look at that young woman lying before her. While it was obvious she wasn't more than 35, she had a matured and worn look about her, like she had seen the world and what she saw wasn't pretty. And yet at the mention of the young man sitting outside a small glint appeared in her eye.

"Since neither of them is your next of kin I am not obligated to tell them about your condition. I will only tell them as much as you want me to"

"I would appreciate it if you only told them about the dehydration and blood pressure for now. I want to be the one to tell the father myself"

"Ok. Would you like me to send Mr. Morgan back when I'm done?"

JJ's head snapped up

"How?"

"I have been a doctor for nearly 20 years here in D.C. and I've seen a lot of police and even FBI injured come in here and I have come to have the ability to tell the difference between partner/colleague and something more. Work partner worry is very different from _other_ partner worry."

JJ blushed

"If you could send him back but not tell him"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

The doctor made to leave when she stopped and turned around

"And JJ, congratulations"

JJ gave her a full blown smile. She was the first person to congratulate her and it made her feel good.

"Thank you"

***

"JJ is fine. She is severely dehydrated and her blood pressure was elevated but other than bumps, bruises and a few aches and pains she is going to be fine"

Morgan released the breath he had been holding since they arrived

Prenitss couldn't help but smirk that the doctor referred to JJ by her nickname. No doubt JJ set her straight the moment she woke up.

"When can she leave?"

"We have her on IV fluids and are monitoring her blood pressure but I don't see why she can't be released early tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? You just said she was fine"

"Mr. Morgan JJ was severely dehydrated and she even admitted to me she couldn't remember the last real meal she ate. I want to make sure all her levels are back to normal before she is released"

It was a partially lame excuse she knew that but they weren't doctors so they wouldn't know that.

"Can we see her?"

Prenitss asked

"Yes but right now JJ would like to speak with Mr. Morgan alone"

Prenitss nodded and turned to Morgan

"Go ahead I'll fill the others in if they ever get here that is"

Morgan had a feeling the cat was officially out of the bag now. While he knew that Garcia and Prenitss knew, there would probably be no hiding it from the rest team, especially after his reaction in the hallway at Quantico.

"Ok"

"Follow me"

***

JJ stared out the window and absently rubbed her still flat belly when she heard the door to her room open and a very concerned Morgan rush to her side

"Hey" she said

"Thank God you're ok. You scared the hell out of me."

He said taking her hand in his

"Morgan there's…"

Morgan put a hand up to stop her

"No I was wrong. I should have trusted you and believed you when you said there was nothing going on with Will. JJ I'm just so much in love with you that I was afraid I'd lost you and I ran"

JJ was in shock. She was sure he didn't realize he'd just told her that he loved her.

"You love me?"

"Yeah I do."

JJ squeezed his hand

"I love you too"

Morgan's face broke into a huge smile and he leaned in and kissed her passionately

Once the kiss was broken JJ took her free hand and rubbed the side of his face

"Morgan there is something I need to tell you"

The smile on his face began to dissipate

"JJ are ok? The doctor said you were fine"

"I'm fine. We're fine"

Morgan furrowed his brow

"We?"

JJ bit her lip _here we go_

"Yeah"

She replied taking the hand she was holding and placing it on her stomach

"We"

Morgan's head shot up, his expression unreadable and JJ feared for a moment that he was going to run.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna be a father?"

"Pretty much yeah"

Morgan's face broke into a huge smile

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

He pulled away from JJ stood up and yelled it, throwing his hands up as he did. He was so loud that anyone in the vicinity could hear and no doubt anyone passing by probably saw his fist pump.

"Morgan people are looking at us like we are crazy sit down"

Breathing heavily from his excitement Morgan sat back down, took JJ's hand in his and kissed her again.

"Yes I'm happy. How could I not be?"

"I don't know this wasn't exactly something we planned"

"Doesn't matter to me. How long have you known?"

"My doctor said I am about 8 weeks but I found about a week ago. I was going to tell you Friday night when…"

"And that's why you didn't take care of yourself all weekend. JJ I'm so sorry. But the baby is ok even after everything?"

"Yes the baby is fine"

He ran his hand along the side of her jaw and kissed her again

"I guess the cat is officially out of the bag huh? No way we can keep this from the others now"

He joked as he lovingly stoked her stomach

"No I don't think we can."

JJ smiled leaning in to kiss him again. The day had started off as one of the crappiest in her like and ended up being one of the happiest.

There was a soft rap on the door and they both looked up to see the Dr. Long standing there

"Sorry to interrupt but the rest of your colleagues have arrived and your friend Garcia is wearing a hole in waiting room floor"

Morgan and JJ laughed

"Can I send them in or do you want more time?"

JJ nodded to Morgan that it was time to tell them all the truth and she turned to doctor

"You can let them come back"

***

Garcia paced while the other watched her ware a hole in the floor.

"Garcia the doctor said she is fine"

"Yeah I know but I won't feel better until I see and talk to her myself"

She continued to pace.

"Garcia you're starting to make me dizzy. Please stop"

Demanded Hotch. He was as worried as everyone else but calmed as soon as Prentiss explained JJ's situation. He did wonder though why only Morgan was allowed back to see her. He had had his suspicions about them for a while now but their private life was their private life and it had yet to interfere with their work so he saw no reason to say anything to them.

Garcia stopped pacing but refused to sit down. Everyone shook their heads they knew no one got in the way of Garcia caring for her "cubs," especially JJ. The only other person who took precedence to her was Morgan.

"Excuse me"

Everyone's heads whipped around to see JJ's admitting doctor standing there smiling sweetly.

"You can come back and see her now"

Garcia practically knocked Reid over in her effort to follow the doctor down the hall.

"Ok no more caffeine for her today"

Joked Rossi as he and the others followed

As they entered the room they saw Morgan and JJ chatting quietly looking much better than any of them had seen them less than hour ago. JJ especially, she actually had some color in her face.

"Oh sweetie, are you ok?"

Garcia rushed to the opposite side of JJ's bed and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just dehydrated and tired"

Garcia pulled back from the hug and looked her best friend in the eye and then looked to Morgan who had a conspicuous grin on his face which told her something was up.

"Something else is up. What is it? You know I will get it out of either one of you so spill"

JJ looked to Morgan and smiled before turning her attention to everyone else in the room.

"Well for the last 6 months we…" she motioned to Morgan

"We've been seeing each other"

"Duh"

Piped Prentiss and everyone turned their attention to her and gave her a "really?" look

"Oh c'mon you mean to tell me none of you suspected something?"

She pointedly asked Hotch, Rossi and Reid as she already knew Garcia knew everything.

"I didn't say I didn't have a clue I was just reacting to your response"

Explained Rossi. He had his suspicions from almost the moment he met JJ and Morgan but kept them to himself as Hotch didn't seem to make a fuss about it. And he knew Hotch knew, he was too good a profiler not to see the signs.

"Oh. What about you two?"

Both Reid and Hotch nodded indicating they too already knew about JJ and Morgan

"So much for secrets" muttered JJ

"Yeah you really weren't all the subtle"

JJ and Morgan just sat there open mouthed and looked at their friends, both equally shocked that all knew about them the entire time.

"Anyway"

There was definitely more to this than the two of them coming clean about being in a relationship, Garcia could smell it and she wanted to know about it….NOW!

"Well did you all see me being pregnant coming?"

The room fell silent enough to hear a pin drop. No one moved or even blinked, they just stared at the couple.

"Apparently not" uttered Morgan

Garcia, surprisingly was the first to find her voice

"You and you and a baby?"

She kept pointing from JJ to Morgan and back again as if doing a simple 2 + 2 math equation.

"Usually how it works momma"

Shaking off his own shock, Hotch reached over and shook Morgan's hand

"Well congratulations"

Morgan eagerly shook the older man's hand.

"Thanks Hotch"

The others soon followed with their congratulations and well wishes and once Garcia got over her initial shock she too gave hugs and kisses to her two favorite people

"Oh my God your kids are gonna be so gorgeous"

Everyone in the room laughed.

***

**Not necessarily how I wanted to end the chapter but I really couldn't come to the ending I wanted so I went with this one. Kudos to all those who guessed JJ was preggers! Hope you all like it and please do not forget to review.**


	9. Trust

**Been a while huh? Blame my muse who decided to take a vacation but didn't take me with her! lol Hope you like it**

**Chapter 9**

It had been two weeks since the incident in the BAU which landed JJ in the hospital for a day and a half. And in those two weeks Morgan hadn't left JJ alone for a moment, making sure she ate, took her vitamins, slept and got anything she and the baby needed.

Truth be told, it was beginning to drive JJ a little nutty. While she enjoyed the attention from Morgan and loved seeing the joy in his demeanor regarding her pregnancy, his over protectiveness and their overall lack of communication regarding their relationship was beginning to wear on her.

She didn't know where they stood in their relationship. All she really knew was he was excited about the baby and willing to help her in any way. Part of her felt that their relationship was all but over and she was now just entrapping him wit the baby.

She did, however know for sure that she didn't want their relationship to be over and she wanted in her life was Derek Morgan, forever. Now all she had to do was prove it to him and if meant apologizing for what happened with Will every day for the rest of her life she would do it.

Morgan was torn. He was over the moon about the baby but he was conflicted on whether or not he could still trust JJ with his heart. The incident with Will had sent their relationship backwards and sent him back to a time when he feared trusting people in general.

He had let JJ in more than other person in his life, his mother included and now he felt violated like he did when he was a young teen back in Chicago and therefore did the one thing he knew best, closed himself off….to everyone.

Well everyone except Garcia. That woman cornered him in her office earlier in the day and refused to let him leave until she laid out the truth to him and was sure it sunk in.

_**Flashback**_

Garcia explained him it was obvious to her and everyone else for that matter that he had already forgiven JJ for what happened. She said the real person who needed forgiveness was him for feeling like he failed JJ in some way and closed himself off which in turn had pushed her to Will and that if he didn't clarify the truth to JJ soon he was going to lose her for good.

"You and I both know my chocolate hunk that the last thing you want is lose the one person on this planet who understands you better than you do"

Morgan tried to jokingly play it off saying that no one knew him like his "baby girl" did but Garcia didn't buy it.

"You may think I know you and up until all this I thought I knew you better than anyone but Derek there are things you've told JJ that you never told me and probably never would have. What does that tell you about how important she is to you? You opened up to her because you felt you could. You felt a connection. Some people go their whole lives searching for their soul mate and never find them….you sweetie have found yours. Don't let her go."

"Not to mention that you have what could possibly be the hottest child in the world on the way so you better get you hot ass in gear and make things right or I will be forced to hurt you."

Morgan left Garcia's office feeling both confused, conflicted and yet on some level at peace.

_**End Flashback**_

So now here he was sitting on the couch in JJ's apartment barely paying attention to the news on the television. After she was released from the hospital Morgan insisted JJ either moved in with him or him in with her to help her with the baby and be sure she got whatever she needed. JJ of course won the argument but only because she had nearly twice as much space as he did so the next day Morgan moved as much of his stuff as he could in.

Since he moved in they hadn't shared a bed. He slept in the spare bedroom next door to hers which was to eventually become the nursery.

Of course his _stuff _included Clooney who, with his keen dog sense immediately picked up on the tension between the two and surprisingly Clooney glued himself to JJ when she was home. No doubt picking up on Morgan's over protectiveness and he decided to take on the role of guardian as well and slept either on or at the foot of her bed every night which left Morgan feeling even more alone at night.

In fact right at this moment Clooney, as always seemed to do since they moved into JJ's apartment, was patiently laying on the floor near the front door waiting for JJ to arrive home.

Of course this just added to Morgan's loneliness because not only had he seemed to have lost the woman he loved but _man's best friend_ had abandoned him too.

_You are on a roll Derek. Next thing you know you will be sleeping on the couch and Clooney will have your bed! Wait who am I kidding he already gets to sleep in the bed I should be sleeping in! _

As he watched Clooney patiently lay there from his position on the couch Morgan realized Garcia was indeed right. The last thing he wanted was to lose JJ. But did he deserve her after what how he acted? Sure they both had tumultuous pasts but was his getting in the way of their future? Was his inability to trust people, even the woman he loved destroying them? And was she, as Garcia had said his soul mate?

Even from the day they had met Morgan knew there was something different about Jennifer Jareau. Past her being beautiful and him picturing her naked several times the day they met, something about her made him _want_ to be near her; to learn about her. Her personality and attitude were infectious, almost sexy. This was odd to him because JJ back then was no where near the type of woman he was interested in or attracted to. And yet what had started off as casual sex between teammates and friends held something more.

Morgan's deep train of thought was broken by the sound of a key turning in the lock and Clooney's nails scraping on the hardwood floor as he rose from his prone position.

JJ wearily pushed the door open, dropping her keys and purse on the small table near the door. As tired as she was she secretly looked forward to arriving home to Clooney who no matter what mood she was in, was always happy to see her.

"Hey boy how are you? You have a good day of lounging around doing nothing? Wish I could trade places with you for one day Clooney cuz you got it made"

She joked as she scratched _that_ spot behind his ear that always made him melt.

Once done with Clooney she walked into the den, sorting the mail as she went.

Raising from his position the couch Morgan waited for her to enter the room adjacent to the front door hallway.

"Hey"

Looking up from the stack of mail in her hand, JJ reciprocated

"Hey"

She said with trepidation as if waiting to be read the riot act or interrogated as to why she was so late.

The tension in the room quickly rose to a level where it could be cut with a knife and Morgan realized even more so just how right Garcia was about their situation. While JJ had led Will on in New Orleans she was committed 100% to their relationship once it started and what had happened two weeks ago was neither of their faults. So why was he so unable to tell her that?

"How was the rest of your day?"

_Innocent enough…start of casual Derek_

Morgan and the others almost always left before JJ did when they weren't on a case simply because all their paperwork was handled by her. In fact often she was the last one there even outlasting Hotch which was no small feat.

"Boring and tiring but I got a lot done"

She replied still sorting through the mail

"Did you eat?"

He had meant it to come out in the manner if she had eaten dinner but as soon as he saw her body language change and he shoulders stiffen he regretted asking.

JJ sighed, this is what it had come to; her coming home and him basically grilling her on what she ate, when she ate it and if she remembered to take her vitamins. If things between them weren't so strained she would probably find his concern endearing but now it was like nails on a chalk board. They'd gone from lovers to almost complete strangers with a common bond; the baby.

"Yes Morgan I ate. I had a sandwich, bottle water, had apple for a snack and took my vitamins right on schedule. Anything else you want to know? Do you want to know how many times I went to bathroom? Or who I talked to throughout the day?"

"No I just meant…."

Morgan hung his head in defeat. He wanted to snap back at her that he was inquiring about dinner but with the way he had been treating her lately he couldn't really blame her for the attitude.

Seeing him in defeat JJ's heart broke

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you I know you only want to make sure the baby is ok"

"And you as well. I care about you too JJ….more than you know"

The latter half of his statement trailed off but was loud enough for her to hear.

JJ could feel the tears starting to form. This was the last thing she ever wanted to happen to them and it was all her fault.

"Morgan…"

"JJ I only meant…."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I flirted with Will and led him on. I'm sorry you have lost all trust and faith in me but most of all I am sorry for making you feel trapped because of the baby. I know the only reason you are here is because you feel you have to be because of the baby"

Garcia had definitely been right….the problem wasn't JJ it was him but she honestly thought it was all her fault. And while to some extent it had been, the aftermath of the situation of was all on him.

"JJ that's not true"

"Then why does it feel that way? I know I screwed up…"

By now she had dropped the mail she had been sifting through and began to retreat to her bedroom.

Morgan grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

She struggled for a moment but he held fast. Yet she refused to look him eye to eye.

"JJ look at me please"

Hesitantly JJ lifted her head and met his gaze.

"Yes you screwed up but I made it worse. You know I've always had trouble trusting people and letting them in and when I saw Will kissing you it was like I was back in Chicago with Bufford. I felt violated and betrayed and instead of trusting you and letting you explain I did what got me through everything back then, I closed off and shut you out and for that I am sorry."

"I never meant to hurt you"

The tears fell freely down her face at this point.

"I know you didn't and don't you ever, ever think that the only reason I am here is for the baby or that you "trapped" me in some way with the baby"

JJ opened her mouth to speak but Morgan cut her off

"JJ I am here because I want to be here. I meant what I said in the hospital, I you more than life itself. I am here because I love this baby and that it came from the both of us."

He placed a hand on her still flat stomach

"If anyone screwed up it's me for letting my insecurities overrule everything. Believe me when I say there is nowhere else I would rather be"

He wiped a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb.

JJ took a steadying breath

"I love you too. More than I ever thought I would be capable of loving someone so much so that sometimes it scares me. And the thought of losing you…."

Morgan hushed her with a finger to her lips

"Girl, you have no idea how all this terrifies the hell out of me. But I know I wouldn't want to go through it with anyone else"

JJ smiled through the tears

"Ditto"

"I can't say things will be smooth sailing from here on out. I still got a long ways to go to getting over my insecurities but know that you and the baby make me stronger and give me the strength to get through it and none of it is your fault"

JJ wiped away her tears. She could still see the fear and uncertainty in his Morgan's eyes but she also saw a renewed strength to face his past and the demons that came along with it.

"Where did all this come from? Don't get me wrong I am happy, ecstatic even to have gotten all that out in the open but what made you…"

"Garcia"

JJ furrowed her brow

"Garcia?"

"Yeah she sat my ass down and told me the person I was truly mad at was me. I had forgiven you for everything but because of my trust issues and insecurities I didn't think I was worthy of you."

"Really?"

JJ was shocked she had never had a man tell her that before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his close.

But Morgan pulled away

"She also told me that she thinks you are my soul mate"

JJ's smile widened…she had felt that way for a while and even heard as much from Emily but up until hearing it from Morgan, the thought of it being true seemed silly.

She then leaned in and kissed him very passionately igniting a fire within both of them that for the last 2 weeks seemed to be missing.

Morgan wrapped his arms around her pulling her in to him as close as he could.

"Hmmm…I missed that"

He said kissing her nose before leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Me too even though we were fighting do you know how many nights I contemplated just going into your room and having my way with you?"

Morgan chuckled

"Oh yeah why is that?"

JJ licked her lips

"Well you see I've been told there is this little side effect to being pregnant…"

She started nibbling on his neck

Morgan groaned

"What's that?"

Breaking away from his neck JJ looked him the eyes which were clouded over with desire

"Hormones"

Morgan gave her a perplexed looked

JJ smiled

"Apparently pregnant woman's hormones are so in overdrive that there can be days where they are totally in satiable"

Letting his hands roam along her torso and up under shirt, grazing her already warm skin, Morgan let out a little chuckle when JJ moaned

"Well then far be it for me to deny your hormonal needs"

JJ giggled as Morgan lifted her up and carried her to what from this moment forth would be known as _their_ bedroom.

As crossed the threshold, JJ muttered

"Remind me to thank Garcia the next time I see her"

Morgan muttered something unintelligible as he kicked the door shut with this foot.

**Well there ya go another chapter down…..sorry it took long between writer's block and work I just had no time. I had intended to drag out the angst a little longer but when I started typing **_**this **_**came out! LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed it….please remember to review.**

**I promise to try and not make you all wait so long for the next chapter.**


	10. Moving Forward

**I know it has been a while guys and I am sorry….had a major case of writer's block not to mention life has been kicking my ass lately! So I hope this chapter works out to have been worth the wait for all you. I think we might be nearing the end. But ya never know there might be sequel!**

**Thank you for all your reviews…they have been a great motivator.**

**This chapter jumps to JJ's 6 month of her pregnancy.**

JJ looked around her living room and sighed at the thought of unpacking the numerous boxes that were scattered about. She was definitely up to the challenge though. The house they had found was perfect and it was _theirs._

Looking around she smiled as she remembered the events of the past 3 months that brought her to be standing in the house she and Morgan would from now on call home.

**Flashback**

After having decided to move in together both JJ and Morgan realized that while her place was bigger, there was no way her little apartment was going to fit all of their combined stuff.

At a time when most couples would begin to paint their baby's nursery, JJ and Morgan set out to find a house suitable for their new family. Their biggest trouble wasn't finding a home but finding one in an area that was close to work.

They often would find what they thought was the perfect house only to either not like the neighborhood, the house be too expensive or the house was just too far from Quantico.

Morgan was determined to make sure JJ got the house of her dreams and if that meant spending nearly all of his money, then he would spend nearly all of his money. JJ and their baby were worth it. Of course JJ refused to let him break the bank so to speak. While a nice home would be great, JJ didn't care if they bought a shack, as long as it was theirs and they were together.

Soon after they made the decision to buy a home, Morgan began setting aside some money for another important purchase; an engagement ring. While he wanted so desperately to ask her as soon as possible, he told himself he wouldn't until they were in their new home.

After searching for almost three months and finding nothing they both liked, JJ thought it best for them to start working on the baby's room in case they couldn't find anything. Morgan agreed but was still determined to not let JJ settle for anything less than what she thought was perfect.

They had both nearly given up until JJ heard a colleague at Quantico, who was retiring and moving to Connecticut to be closer to his children, was selling his home. When she asked about the house, the veteran agent was more than happy to open his door to JJ and show her his home. The agent explained to JJ that he and his wife were old fashioned and were hopeful someone at Quantico would be interested in their home which was why they were advertising at work before putting it on the open market. "Keep it in the family" was how the agent put it to JJ. They arranged to meet at his home after work.

JJ didn't tell Morgan about the potential home. Instead she told him she had to catch up on paperwork and would be late getting home. She wanted to make sure it was in their price range and that it was something even worth making an offer on. And it definitely was worth it.

The house was perfect. Four bedrooms, 2 ½ bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a finished basement, nice size yard and travel time to Quantico was less than 15 minutes even with traffic. The couple explained they raised two children and the neighborhood was perfect oriented to families, which was exactly what JJ wanted to hear.

Even better, the couple was willing to sell them the house for the max price JJ and Morgan could afford, which was nearly $30,000 less than what they were asking. At first JJ couldn't accept the couple's offer to go that low but the husband and wife explained they had a rather large nest saved up from both their jobs and they were moving into their second home in Connecticut so they didn't need the money to buy another home.

They insisted JJ talk it over with Morgan and told her to even bring him by to see the house. JJ couldn't understand the small smirk that donned the wife's face when her husband mentioned Morgan. She shrugged it off because as of late, she and Morgan were the topic of nearly everyone's conversation at Quantico and she figured the agent must have told his wife about them.

JJ excitedly rushed home to tell Morgan about the perfect house she had found.

"You wouldn't believe the house I found" she started as she pulled off her coat. "It has more than enough space for us and all of our crap is in a great neighborhood and only 15 minutes from work."

"I thought you were finishing up paperwork?" he asked sarcastically

JJ rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to see the house first. I know you are willing to spend every dime you have to make sure I have the perfect house but I don't want you to have to or feel like that it is important to me because it isn't."

He started to speak but she put her hand up stopping him

"I love that about you and am flattered but it ain't gonna happen ok?"

Morgan laughed

"Ok, ok. So tell me about this great house you found"

She began explaining the house and the circumstances of the couple who were selling it when he stopped her

"Wait, are you talking about agent Murphy's house? He and his wife are moving to Connecticut to be near their kid's right?"

"Yeah they are selling and would prefer to sell to a fellow FBI agent. Murphy said something about "keeping it in the family"

Morgan smirked

JJ had the distinct feeling something was up

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No something is up. Murphy's wife had a smirk similar to yours on her face when her husband mentioned your name. What's going on?"

"I already talked to Murphy about it"

"What? Wait did you set me up?"

"No nothing like that. When I heard he was retiring and selling his house I approached him. I explained we were looking and he showed me the house and you're right it is perfect. I was gonna bring you there tonight but you had to do _paperwork_. I guess his wife found it funny that you were there."

"Why didn't they tell me? Now I feel foolish"

"I don't know maybe they didn't want you to feel foolish or embarrass you"

Morgan had explained his intentions to Murphy regarding getting JJ the house of her dreams at any expense. Being old fashion, his wife found Morgan's intention's extremely romantic and after discussing it with Murphy offered to knock $30,000 off their asking price.

At first Morgan couldn't accept but they insisted. As they had explained to JJ they didn't need the money because they were moving into a home they already owned. And to be honest, Murphy said, they wanted to move as soon as possible and they wanted to sell to a couple they knew would take care of the home and appreciate it and they Morgan and JJ would do both.

"Yeah, feel even more foolish now. I guess that is what Murphy meant when he said "keep it in the family?'"

Morgan laughed

"Guess so. So?"

"So what?" she asked

"Do you want to buy the house?"

"Yeah" she replied sheepishly "I do. I really love it"

"Good because I already worked out a down payment. Just say the word and we go forward with buying it"

"What? Morgan…"

He got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Baby I told you, I want you to have the house of your dreams and as soon as I saw their house, I knew you it was the perfect house and that you would love it"

Her hormones being completely out of whack, JJ began to tear up

"I don't know what to say"

"Say yes so we can start packing"

JJ laughed and was about to say yes when a thought occurred to her

"How much did they offer to sell for?"

"Well they wanted $380,000 but"

"The offered to take $30,000 off"

"Yeah even _they_ want us to have this house"

"What did you say to them to get them to come down on the price?"

"Nothing, they offered. Murphy told me they already own a house in Connecticut and want to move as soon as possible. I tried to tell them they didn't have to lower the price that I was more than willing to give them what they were asking for but his wife was persistent"

"How long ago did you do all this?"

"Couple days ago"

Wrapping her arms around his neck JJ pulled him close

"Derek Morgan, you truly are an amazing man and are too good to me"

She kissed him passionately

"So we're buying a house"

JJ nodded

"We're buying a house."

**End Flashback**

That was 3 months ago and they had moved in two days ago hence the scattered boxes in her living room. The Murphy's made sure all the paperwork was pushed through as quickly as possible to ensure that she and Morgan were able to move in before the baby was born so they could set up the nursery. They were truly great loving people.

So now at six months pregnant JJ, who had started desk duty a week ago as per her doctor because of slightly elevated blood pressure, stood among a sea of boxes in _her _new living room unsure where to start.

She jumped slightly when she felt two strong arms engulf her in a hug in from behind.

"Hey" she said leaning into the embrace

"Hey"

"That's a lot of boxes"

"Yeah but it doesn't all have to be done today"

"I know but I at least want to find the dishes so we have something to eat on. Not to mention everything for the baby's room."

Morgan nibbled her neck

"The baby's stuff is already in _his_ room"

"You mean _her_ room"

JJ giggled. Morgan was convinced they were having a boy while she was convinced they were having a girl. They were supposed to find out the baby's sex at their last appointment but baby Morgan was being stubborn and wouldn't turn so the doctor could tell what sex he/she was.

"Fine everything is in the _baby's _room."

JJ giggled again and laughed out loud when Morgan tickled her sides in faux punishment for mocking him.

"So where do you want to start?"

Morgan hesitated answering her. He knew where he wanted to start. He wanted to start by keeping the promise he made to himself 3 months ago and ask her to marry him but he wasn't sure now if he should wait until they were more settled. He didn't want to overwhelm her.

They hadn't discussed marriage except in relation to their decision to buy a house. He wanted to get married first because he felt that was what she wanted but she told him it didn't matter to her whether they got married and then bought a home or after they bought a home.

She did however admit she preferred the latter at the moment because the baby was coming and they _needed _the space right then. They could get married whenever they wanted, time was not issue for that but they did have a timetable regarding the baby.

He agreed and that was when he made himself the promise; house first, ring second.

"Hun?"

_Fuck it. Just do it now_

"Actually before we start there is something I want to ask you"

He said turning her in his arms

"Ok"

"I know you said this wasn't extremely important to you but it is to me"

With that Morgan dropped to one knee in front her and pulled a small black box out of his pocket

"Jennifer Jareau will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marry me?"

When JJ saw Morgan fall to one knee she nearly fainted. Past that one conversation before they started house hunting, they had not discussed getting married. While there was no doubt in her mind she wanted to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him, she didn't long for it like she thought she would have when she was younger. Every girl dreams of meeting their prince charming, falling in love and getting married and JJ had been no different. But after falling in love with Morgan, she realized that getting the ring wasn't the most important thing in a relationship.

She hadn't realized how long she was standing there staring at him until he called her name

"JJ"

She shook herself out of her reverie and apologized

"I'm sorry I just…wow, Morgan I…."

She was about to answer when his cell phone began ringing. They both ignored it and it stopped but no sooner did it begin ringing again.

"Ignore it"

He said. Damn everything else, this was way more important.

"Morgan…."

His phone just kept ringing.

"JJ…"

**Ok I know I am totally evil for leaving it there but c'mon I can't put it all in one chapter right? LOL**

**Please review and let me know what you think and I promise I will try and not go so long in between updates! **


	11. The Next Step

**So the writers block seems to have subsided, at least for the time being! Thanks for the reviews definitely keep those coming because they help A LOT! Lol**

**Special thanks to evilmojojo for all her help with these last two chapters and for motivating me.**

_**Italics **_**indicate inner thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

"JJ…"

Morgan's phone kept ringing, stopping and then ringing again but he kept ignoring it. This was way more important right now. He was beginning to get nervous though and self conscious about the lack of response from JJ. _Did I make a mistake? Does she not want to marry me? _What felt like an eternity to him was in reality only maybe a minute or so.

"Derek" she started her voice coming out in a whisper "I would love to, yes"

Morgan let out a huge sigh of relief as he took the ring out of the box, nearly dropping it in the process and shakily slipped it on her ring finger. Once it adorned her finger he rose from his knee and kissed her passionately.

"I love you" he whispered after breaking away from her lips

"I love you too" she replied.

As they leaned in for another kiss they heard a phone start ringing, however this time it was JJ's.

"Must be important"

JJ grabbed her and looked at the caller id.

"It's Hotch"

She said as she answered it

"Hotch?"

Morgan watched JJ's demeanor change and that meant they were being called in to the office. Hotch had given them the weekend off to move and at the very least get started unpacking but it looked like that was all about to change.

"Ok we're on our way. Yeah we were unpacking and didn't hear the phones"

She hung up the phone and sighed. She was looking forward to having the weekend off to unpack and now celebrate her and Morgan's new engagement but as always the many psycho's out there had other plans.

"What's up?"

"Triple murder in Greenwich, Connecticut. Husband, wife and son."

She replied moving past him to collect her things.

"Really? Greenwich really doesn't many murders especially not of an entire family"

He replied as he picked up his 'go' bag. Thankfully, even though they had the weekend off, he kept the bag by the door ready to go just in case.

"Hotch said it's pretty bad. He is gonna brief everyone at the office"

JJ replied as she, without thinking, picked up her 'go' bag as well.

"Uh what are you doing?"

Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow

"What?"

"What are you doing with the bag?"

He asked pointing the bag

JJ looked down at the bag in her hand. It had been habit to simply pick up the bag and head for the door. It was possible that subconsciously she wanted, for a moment to think she could go with them.

"Connecticut is not that far away. I mean, it is not like we are going to California"

"No the doc said no traveling even to a destination as close as Connecticut. He doesn't want you flying at all and you can't sit in a car for 7 hours"

He replied taking the bag from her hand and dropping it on the floor.

JJ pouted but Morgan didn't go for it

"Nah uh not gonna work this time girl"

"Urgh. Sucks having to worry about you from afar knowing how you are on a case, not to mention desk duty is soooo boring."

"Well you get to catch up on your paperwork and there is still the matter of you picking out a sub for you for when you're on maternity leave"

JJ sighed

"I know don't remind me" she muttered as she reached for the door with her now empty left hand.

Seeing the engagement ring catch the light and glisten, Morgan grabbed her hand and stopped her from opening the door

"Do you want to tell everyone today? Or wait?"

JJ followed his eyes down to the ring that now adorned her finger

"Oh, umm I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Morgan smiled

"Shout it from the rooftops"

JJ giggled

"Will they even let you out on the roof of the building?"

"You know what I mean"

"Well who did you tell you were going to propose?"

"Other than my mother and sisters no one"

JJ was shocked

"Really? You didn't even tell Garcia?"

"No because she would have done nothing but drive me crazy about when I was going to ask you, how I was going to ask you, what the ring looked like, how much I spent on it and so on. I was nervous enough about it not to mention making sure you didn't find it accidentally so I certainly didn't, as much as I love her, need her hounding me everyday compounding everything."

JJ conjured up an image of Garcia relentlessly following Morgan everywhere hounding him about the ring.

"Good choice"

"I thought so too. Every now and then I come up with those, good ideas that is. But that doesn't answer the question do we want to wait to tell everyone or tell them now?"

As much as she loved her friends and teammates she decided to be a little selfish. Morgan had just asked her and now they were being called in to work so they had no time really to themselves to celebrate or let it sink in. And she really wanted to enjoy the moment with him first so she pulled the ring off her finger and set it on the countertop.

"I want us to have the chance to celebrate alone first"

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before opening the door and walking out.

Morgan stood there and watched her go. He definitely liked the idea of them celebrating _alone _first. JJ hadn't been lying to him when she told him that pregnant women can be insatiable at times. He was pretty sure they had had more sex after she got pregnant then before. And he definitely wasn't complaining he could never get enough of her either and his hormones weren't running a mile a minute.

As of late though he could tell she had been feeling a little self conscious with regards to her appearance and had asked him on more than one occasion if she was still pretty. That was the best thing about JJ, she never thought of herself as hot, always just pretty. He told her she looked radiant and she smiled but the doubt was still there.

So the idea of them celebrating on their own before anyone else knew definitely appealed to him. It would give him the opportunity to plan something special to make her feel better.

The team gathered around the table waiting for Hotch to give them the details of the case. JJ felt a little awkward sitting and listening about the case instead of being the one to present the case. It made her feel like she wasn't really needed.

Morgan picked up her apprehension and gave her leg a reassuring squeeze under the table.

She smiled at him

Just then Hotch walked in and immediately began briefing them.

"Early this afternoon the Jorgensen family was found murdered in their upscale Greenwich home" he clicked the remote in his hand and the photos of their bodies appeared on screen.

JJ's stomach turned a little. The crime scenes they had seen and been to over the years were far worse than that of the Jorgensen's but every now and then since becoming pregnant the sight of blood made her stomach churn.

"They were discovered by Mr. Jorgensen's sister who became alarmed when no one answered any of their phones or returned phone calls all morning."

"That's a lot of blood" piped Prentiss as the pictures of the crime scene scrolled.

"Mrs. Jorgensen was sexually assaulted then violently strangled while the husband and son were bound and then stabbed to death. Each had approximately 20 to 30 stab wounds all over their bodies"

"A lot of rage" observed Rossi

"Usually stabbing indicates an emotional connection to the victim. More often than not when people are stabbed to death, especially as many times as the Jergensen men were, it's by someone who knows the them" Reid replied waving his hands around in the air as he usually did when he spouted statistics and history.

"And yet the wife was strangled" Prentiss replied pointing to the women's picture

"Sounds like we have two unsubs." Morgan concluded as he looked around the table

"Why call us in though?" asked JJ. While she was honestly curious as to why it wasn't a question one of the others wouldn't have asked her had she been presenting the case.

"That's a good question. Have there been any other crime scenes like this to indicate a possible serial?" asked Prentiss who was just as curious as JJ

Hotch sighed

"No."

"Then why call us?" Rossi re-asked JJ's earlier question. He came off as a little irritated that they were being called in on the weekend to go to case that didn't even seem like a BAU case.

Everyone turned back to Hotch waiting for an explanation

"The family lives around the block from the Senator of Connecticut."

"Oh" replied Rossi.

"Yeah. He knew the family personally and immediately insisted a higher up agency be called in."

"Why?" asked Reid

"After what happened with Martha Moxley and several other murders in the area those involved want to make sure it is done right. Not to mention they are afraid this might happen again"

.

"Well, like Morgan said it sounds like we have two unsubs and it might be a little early for them to think they have serial. Could have easily been personal revenge against the family"

"So the Senator requested us personally?" asked Prentiss. She absolutely hated politics and to her this sounded every bit like a political move from a Senator who wanted to show he could handle something as big as murder in, what was almost literally, his own backyard. That the people in state could feel safe knowing that he was in charge.

"One of the lead detectives actually had JJ's number and he suggested us to the Senator and he agreed" replied Hotch giving JJ a nod to let her know she had done her part as usual even if it was indirectly.

"Oh I'm sure he was eager to make it look like it was his idea too" retorted Prentiss

"What's odd here is while there might be two unsubs there are two complete opposite modes of killing" added Reid who ignored Prentiss's sarcastic remark about the Senator.

"You're right kid" started Morgan "One kill was relatively neat and quick. The other two were messy and disorganized. Those are a lot of stab wounds, more than likely the first 3 or 4 were lethal. I mean these are pictures and I can clearly see those stab wounds are deep."

"So two polar opposites"

"This probably isn't the first time they have broke into someone's home the forensics team didn't find any fingerprints on the doors, or the tape on their mouths, everything was clean"

Hotch added flipping through some pictures of many things undisturbed in the house.

"Was anything stolen?" JJ asked

"Some cash and jewelry, nothing more than what they could carry"

"Tight neighborhood like that someone would have noticed an out of place car parked on the street. So they would have had to walk up to the house." Morgan added as a possible reason to the unsubs stealing next to nothing from house that was a burglar's paradise.

"Obviously robbery wasn't the main motive for going into the house" replied Prentiss.

"Oh this will be fun. A U.S. Senator personally calling us in to a murder in the same town as the famous Martha Moxley no doubt the press is there in droves. You sure you can't come with us?"

Rossi asked looking at JJ who, if left up to her, would already in be a car on her way to Connecticut. But it wasn't up to her and she had to shake her head

"Sorry. Doctor said no flying or traveling at all for that matter. I am this close to being put on bed rest if my blood pressure doesn't come down soon. Otherwise I would already be in a car on my way there"

"We'll bring you a t-shirt" joke Rossi

Everyone laughed

"Wheels up in twenty"

With that Hotch left to get his stuff together as the others gathered their things and left to do the same. That left JJ and Morgan alone in the room.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yes and no. Dealing with the press is my job and the press are all over this. I should be there."

Morgan opened his mouth to say something but JJ threw her hand up to stop him

"But I understand why I can't go. Doesn't make it any easier though."

He walked over to her and pulled her into a big warm hug

"I know it doesn't baby"

JJ returned the hug. This was going to be hard. This was the team's first case with her on desk duty and they hadn't left yet but she knew she was going to crazy with worry.

"Promise me you'll be careful"

Morgan pulled back and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I promise. You are not gonna get rid of me that easily"

Twenty minutes went by fast and before either knew it, they were saying goodbye. They kissed one more time before he got on the elevator, promising to call her every night they were gone. It didn't do anything to alleviate her apprehensions.

Once the elevator doors closed JJ meandered back to her office and to the mountains of paperwork she had to go through. She wasn't looking forward to any of it, especially the task of finding a temporary replacement for when she was on leave.

While she was extremely excited to be becoming a mother but she was also a little afraid of going on maternity leave. She already hated the idea of being stuck at the office while the team was away and the thought of being at home while the team was away made her nutty. At least at the office she could get up to the minute updates from Garcia who was just down the hall but at home those would be a little more difficult to get, Garcia wouldn't always be able to pick up the phone and she would feel foolish calling her like twenty times a day just to find out if Morgan was ok.

_Oh yeah the maternal instincts and hormones are definitely in overdrive _

She thought to herself as she sat down and attempted to go through all the paperwork.

_Paperwork first then replacement candidates_

"This sucks" she muttered aloud

"Work always does sweetie"

JJ looked up to see Garcia standing in her office doorway with a hot cup of herbal tea.

"Yeah it certainly does" JJ eyed the cup of tea "Is that for me?"

"You bet"

Garcia replied placing the cup of tea on JJ's desk

"I know it's not coffee but I researched it and this type of tea is best for helping to relieve stress and even high blood pressure. At least that's what the internet said"

JJ raised an eyebrow at her best friend. Over the last six months Garcia had done everything she could think to make her more comfortable and to help make sure she stayed healthy. She nearly freaked when JJ told everyone about her elevated blood pressure.

"Thank you that's sweet" only problem was, JJ hated tea "but I'm not really a tea drinker"

Garcia was prepared for that answer

"Oh well neither am I and I knew you would say that so I drank a cup and I gotta say it ain't half bad Jayje"

JJ picked up the cup and sniffed it. It didn't smell bad and Garcia was only trying to help so she took a small sip and was pleasantly surprised to find it wasn't all that bad.

"It's actually not bad"

Garcia gleamed

"See. Ok I'm gonna go back to my office because I have to dig into the personal lives of the murdered family but if you need anything just call or come by"

JJ started to ask that she be notified when the team contacted her but as usual Garcia beat her to it

"And I will totally give you up to the minute updates regarding Morgan and the team"

"Am I that predictable?" she joked

"Yes but with good reason. We need our dark chocolate healthy and in one piece"

_Yes we definitely do_

"You ok?" Garcia asked when she saw the far off look on her friend's face.

"Yeah I just…it's hard to watch them go off and not be with them. Not to mention having to sit here and worry almost every minute for a phone call that might bear bad news."

Garcia knew the feeling all too well of having to be the one left behind

"I know the feeling but that's not all that is bothering you is it?"

"I guess I am just nervous as to whether or not I can do it all, raise a family, have a career and watch Morgan throw him self into danger _knowing_ we have a family."

"Aww sweetie I know you will be a great mom and still do a great job here."

"I know and I love my job and I want to have a family and I know I can do it, it is just I am afraid of disappointing or failing someone here or at home. I want it all, I do but….does any of what I am saying make sense or I am just rambling?"

"In a round about way yeah it does. I think every mother, wife and career woman goes through what you are. It's not that they want to choose one or the other it's that they wonder if they can devote 100% to each and if they can't or don't they feel like they have failed in some way."

"Exactly, it's not that I am thinking of leaving to be a stay at home mom it's whether or not I can live up to expectations regarding work and raising a family."

"You are gonna be fine. You are always going to wonder when you are here if you should be home and vice versa. That's normal. Bottom line, you can't second guess yourself. You can't feel guilty because you are here and not home or home and not here. And no one is going to think you are a bad mother or bad FBI agent because you feel that way. There is nothing wrong with having it all and doing it all."

"And then there is Morgan. I just worry so much about him Pen. I love him so much and I don't know what I would do if something did happen to him. I mean I don't know if I could do this all by myself"

JJ replied indicating her growing stomach and the child within

Garcia reached across the desk and took JJ's hand in hers. She had a feeling this was what was really bothering JJ. While she was worried about work and raising a family, she was more afraid of losing Morgan and being left alone to raise their child.

"You wouldn't be alone. You would have me and the rest of the team. I know it wouldn't make up for him not being there but you definitely wouldn't be alone"

JJ felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

_Damn hormones_

"Thanks Garcia"

"You are very welcome sweet pea. Now is there anything else the oracle of all that is can help you with?

JJ shook her head as she wiped away a tray tear

"No? Good. Now do your paperwork. I'll be in my cave of knowledge if you need me."

With that Garcia left for her office, and a giggling slash crying JJ was alone to tackle her paperwork and her fears and emotions.

**4 Days Later…**

JJ's day had started off with a massive headache which wasn't helping her somber mood. She missed Morgan terribly. While they had talked the every night like he promised it hadn't made up for the fact that she was sleeping alone in their new, practically empty home. Sure, Clooney was good company and good guard dog but he lacked the verbal communications skills that Morgan contained. This experience was giving JJ a taste of what life alone in the house would be like while on maternity leave and she could tell she was going to go stir crazy for sure.

Garcia had come over just about every night to keep her company and as she said Morgan put it 'to keep an eye on her.' With any other man JJ probably would have been offended at the notion of her man telling someone to keep an 'eye' on her but with Morgan it was endearing. She knew he was very protective of those on the team and the fact that they were to be married with a baby on the way made him practically a pit bull regarding protectiveness.

The two women even managed unpack some of their stuff and clean up a little. It was a nice wanted distraction.

Thinking back to the first night Garcia came over, JJ couldn't help but laugh. Garcia was standing in her doorway juggling take our and as she reached a hand out to help her, JJ noticed she was still wearing her engagement ring. She quickly pulled back her outstretched hand and thankfully Garcia had been so preoccupied with not dropping the food she missed JJ hastily pulling the ring off and shoving it in her pocket.

After that, JJ made sure to either not put the ring on or take it off before Garcia arrived. And since they had set about unpacking some of her and Morgan's stuff, she made sure to hide it well too. She and Morgan wanted, until they had a chance to celebrate, to keep the news to themselves.

She flipped through her paperwork trying to concentrate but between her headache and constantly checking her phone for a call or text from Morgan she was getting nowhere. Although she had managed to narrow down the list of candidates to temporarily replace her down to 5 people. Hotch would be proud of her for that. While the final decision on who she chose was hers, she valued Hotch's input and opinion so she definitely wanted to run their names and files by him when the team got back. This according to Morgan's assessment probably wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Last night Morgan had told her the profile was leading them in a solid direction but only to one of the unsubs. The second seemed to remain a mystery to them and JJ could tell it was starting to frustrate him. Not to mention after it was announced by the press that the FBI had arrived the unsubs had attempted to kill another upper class family. Fortunately no one had been killed but the husband had been shot and seriously injured. Unfortunately too though none of the family had seen the unsubs faces.

They were however, getting more and more violent and brazen in their attacks which just added to JJ's worry. The first murders had been by strangulation and stabbing and in the late hours of the night when most people were sleeping. This time they unsubs attempted to kill around 10 o'clock when there was chance people might still be awake to either see or hear them. And a gun had come into play with the new attacks another sign of escalation.

JJ pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration at her lack of ability to concentrate and looked up when she felt someone staring at her to find Garcia standing in her doorway a solemn and worried look adorned her face.

"JJ"

JJ's heart began to beat faster, her palms began to sweat and her headache increased in intensity ten fold.

"What? What happened?"

Garcia looked like she was on the verge of tears

"It's Morgan"

**I know it is soooooo mean of me to leave it there but I had to do it. Next chapter we will find out what happened to Morgan and how JJ reacts to it.**

**Again, please remember to review…they make me very happy.**


	12. Consequences

**Still rolling along! Thanks for the reviews…keep'em coming!**

"It's Morgan"

JJ felt her heart skip beat

"What do you mean 'it's Morgan?' Garcia what happened?"

Garcia found it hard to find the words to explain the situation she herself had just received word on.

"They had the unsubs surrounded at one their homes and…"

To say that Emily Prentiss was on autopilot as she drove to the hospital was an understatement. She was completely unaware of anything but the road in front of her and thoughts of her and friend and teammate who may or may not have been killed.

**20 minutes earlier…**

She and Reid had been going over recent interviews with neighbors of the two families as well as those of anyone who had any recent contact with them. So far they had found nothing and were about ready to give up when something caught Reid's eye.

"Hey Emily listen to this it is from an interview with a local appliance repairman. He said that two days before the second family was attacked his business had a service call out to their house to repair their washing machine. Now he didn't go on the call himself but he said he sent a Michael Washburn who said he went and repaired the machine and left."

Prentiss didn't see where he was going. The police had interviewed anyone and everyone who had come into contact with both families and they all had alibis.

Seeing her expression of 'so what's your point' Reid grabbed another interview file he had read earlier and began to explain

"The Jorgensen's had their sprinkler system serviced a week before they were murdered by a Jackson Dumont. Who consequently turned out to be the alibi person for Michael Washburn after the second family was attacked. He said he and Michael were at Michael's home, drinking and playing pool all night in the basement. Jackson's mother confirmed he said he was going there."

Emily's interest was definitely peaked now and she began shuffling through the interview files to find the one's related to the Jorgensen's murder.

"We profiled that one of the unsubs had to still be living at home and how much you want to bet that Jackson Dumont's alibi person is Michael Washburn?" she asked just as she found the file she was looking for and flipped it open to find the paragraph relating to Jackson's alibi.

"Well?"

"Jackson Dumont states that he was with his friend Michael Washburn the night the Jorgensen's were murdered. He said they went to a bar for a few drinks and then grabbed a bite to eat at a diner which surprise, surprise was only 2 miles from the Jorgensen's home"

"This is it. They are our guys, they have to be"

"Where's Hotch?" Emily asked pulling out her phone

"Umm he and Rossi are briefing the Senator. He demanded up to date briefings from him and Rossi since they were senior agents."

Emily rolled her eyes. She truly hated politics.

"And Morgan, where is he?"

"He and lead detective Morris went to the latest family's home"

"Ok I am gonna call Hotch you try and find out where those two are right now"

Reid looked through both files and jotted down their respective addresses and handed the paper to Prentiss.

"Hotch, it's Prentiss. Reid and I think we figured out who the unsubs are. They are local repairmen who don't work for the same company but were both at the victim's addresses just days before the attacks and were each other's alibis. If it isn't them it is one hell of a coincidence."

She paused for a moment and listened

"Their names are Jackson Dumont, 27 and Michael Washburn, 25. We have both their addresses. Interestingly enough Jackson still lives with his mother." She paused again to listen to Hotch's instructions and explained that she and Reid were closer to one while Morgan was closer to other. "Ok we'll head there and call you if we find anything."

She hung up the phone and motioned for Reid to follow her.

"He is going to call Morgan and tell him to head over to Michael Washburn's because Morgan is closer while we are going to Dumont's place."

With that all five had set off to confront the unsubs who had murdered three people and injured another.

After going to Dumont's place and speaking with his mother, their suspicions were further confirmed. Mrs. Dumont explained to them that her son had been fairly despondent as of late as her estranged husband Jackson's father had been killed in his home by an intruder just 6 weeks ago. She told them she didn't know where he was as he often didn't come home anymore. Sure he still lived with her but more often than not she explained he stayed over his friend Michael's home.

When asked about the night he said he and Michael were at her home, she replied that she found it odd he had come by as, she had said earlier, he hadn't really come home all lately. She had come home from work and found both young men already in the house. She said both their demeanors were fine, in fact her son seemed to be in a better mood than she had seen him in since hearing the news of his father's death.

Emily asked if they could see Jackson's room and the woman obliged. In Jackson's room Emily and Reid found bloody jeans and sweatshirt stuffed in a duffle bag at the back of his closet.

They were about to call Hotch when the officer who had been escorting them came in and told them the others had found the two men at Washburn's home and the young men refused to come out and began opening fire. Both men were killed but according to early reports an FBI agent had been shot.

Both agents immediately demanded to know more but the officer didn't know anything beyond the information he had just given them.

Prentiss called Hotch and explained to him that according to the officer with them an FBI agent had been shot at the scene but didn't know how bad.

Immediately after hanging up with Hotch she called Garcia and explained what was going on. Had she been in her right mind she would have told Garcia not to tell JJ right away in order to let them find out how bad the situation was. But she wasn't in her right mind and when Garcia began asking a ton of questions she simply snapped saying they were headed to hospital.

As she and Reid rushed into the emergency room all she could think about besides Morgan's well being was JJ and the baby and what this would do to her.

_Please Morgan be alright_

Reid ran reached the nurses station first and immediately asked the woman about the injured FBI agent. The woman looked at him with a puzzled expression because while he thought he was making sense, in reality Reid was rambling and she couldn't understand what he was asking.

Seeing the woman's puzzled expression Emily jumped in

"We are looking for the injured FBI agent who was brought in"

"No injured FBI agent was brought in…"

Emily's frustration boiled over and she cut the woman off her voice raising an octave

"He was involved in a shootout not 10 minutes ago. We were told he had been brought here"

"There was an officer brought in with a gunshot wound to the chest…."

"Prentiss!"

Emily whirled around to see an uninjured yet weary Derek Morgan standing before her

"Morgan"

She looked from Morgan to the nurse, to Reid and back to Morgan. Reid's shocked expression matched hers

"We were told that an FBI agent had been shot at the scene"

"No it was Morris. He took one to the chest. He has been rushed into surgery"

Both agents let out a huge sigh of relief that their friend was fine but once the adrenaline wound down Emily's brain caught up with her body and she remembered calling Garcia

"Oh god" she gasped covering her mouth with hand

"What?" Morgan asked

"I, we thought it was you who had been shot…that was what the officer told us…" she was rambling

"Prentiss spit it out"

"I called Garcia"

Morgan's expression immediately changed from one of frustration to one of worry

"Did she tell JJ?"

"I don't know"

Morgan ripped his cell phone from its holster and dialed Garcia. When he received no answer there, he hung up and started to dial Garcia's cell when he heard Prentiss call out Garcia's name.

"Wait Garcia slow down. We're at the hospital, Morgan is fine there was a mix up...why are you calling me on JJ's phone? What?"

Hearing Emily's voice crack and seeing the look of shock and horror on her face Morgan ripped the cell phone out of her hand

"Garcia?"

JJ rose from her desk after Garcia finished explaining what Emily had told her. She wasn't sure what to do and she wasn't aware Garcia was calling her name until the young woman grabbed her arm

"JJ, are you ok?"

JJ's head was whirling, she could hear her heart pounding between her ears which caused her vision to become fuzzy and she felt sick to her stomach. Morgan had been shot and was being rushed to the hospital. Morgan had been shot…the mantra repeated in her head over and over til it got so loud it wanted to make her scream.

She took a step to move around Garcia when a sharp pain radiated through he stomach causing her to double over. She nearly fell to the floor and would have if Garcia hadn't been there to catch her and push her back in her office chair

"JJ what's wrong?"

"It hurts"

"What hurts? Is it the baby?"

In too much pain to speak, JJ simply shook her head indicating yes

"Ok um let me get some help"

Garcia went to leave but JJ reached out and gripped her arm and yelled out in pain

"Oh god, something is wrong"

Garcia began to panic. She grabbed JJ's desk phone and dialed 911. She explained to operator what was going on and that they needed an ambulance at the FBI training offices at Quantico.

"Please, please hurry" she pleaded as she hung up the phone and turned her attention back to a now fairly pale JJ "Jayje they're on their way just hang on"

Tears began to form in JJ's eyes not just from the pain from the heartache

"I can't lose this baby too Garcia"

"You won't"

JJ's eyes began to flutter shut

"No Jayje you have to stay awake"

She yelled and shook her friend lightly

Garcia continued to talk positive to JJ and attempt to keep her awake while they waited for the paramedics to show up. By the time they did, half the building had crowded around the small hallway outside JJ's office wondering and worried.

After what felt like an eternity the paramedics finally showed up and carted JJ, who was now unconscious off to the hospital. A worried and scared Garcia in tow.

They burst through the emergency room doors of the hospital and JJ was immediately attended to by a hoard of nurses and doctor's. The latter were screaming and barking out orders and terminology that were foreign to Garcia.

She had been allowed to follow and stay in the trauma room but only because she threatened bodily FBI harm to anyone who tried to stop or remove her.

"Is she allergic to any medication?"

"No I don't think so."

She must have given the doctors and nurses the answer they wanted to hear because they frantically moving around JJ, hooking up to her I.V. bags and machines.

"Her blood pressure and heart rate are through the roof"

One nurse said

A doctor leaned in close to JJ's protruding belly with a stethoscope and by the frown on his face he didn't like what he had heard

"Baby's heart rate is rapid too, it's in distress"

Garcia's heart hit the floor.

"We need to get her to the O.R. for an emergency C-section"

"We can't take her into surgery with her levels this high. She needs to be stabilized first"

Suddenly JJ's heart monitor began frantically beeping and squealing.

The doctor who had been listening to the baby's heartbeat looked at it and then to JJ

"We don't have to time, this baby needs out now. If we wait we might lose both of them"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" screamed Garcia

The activity in the room stopped for a moment as the medical personnel all looked at her.

"It seems like a pretty easy choice to me…help them" she demanded

"Tell the O.R. we are coming up with an emergency C-section and someone page O.B"

With that JJ was whisked off towards the O.R. As she watched them wheel her behind doors where she could not follow the doctor who had listened to her angry plea approached her

"We are going to do everything we can for both of them I promise. As soon we know anything I will send someone to find you"

"Thank you"

The doctor nodded and walked through the doors JJ had just been wheeled through.

Left alone feeling helpless and afraid Garcia grabbed JJ's cell phone, which thankfully she remembered to grab off her desk and dialed Emily.

Barely giving Emily a chance to say hello Garcia launched into a panicked ramble of what was going on back in Virginia. She didn't register that she was told Morgan was ok and with her and Reid until she suddenly heard his voice.

"Garcia"

"Morgan? You're ok?"

"What the hell is going on? Garcia please tell me JJ is ok"

Garcia began to cry

"Garcia"

Morgan repeated, this time his voice cracking with emotion

"When I told her you had been shot she got quiet but then she suddenly doubled over in pain. She said her stomach hurt."

"Is it the baby?"

"Yeah she lost consciousness before we left the BAU. Doctor's said both of them had an elevated heart rate and JJ's blood pressure was through the roof. They just rushed her into surgery for an emergency C-section."

"Oh god"

"You need to get your ass back here Derek. I don't know if I can do this…"

"I'm on my way. Garcia keep the phone on and let me know the moment you find out anything, understand me?"

"Yeah"

She heard the phone click indicating he had hung up and Garcia was literally left all alone to await news on her best friend and her baby.

While Morgan had been on the phone with Garcia, Hotch and Rossi had shown up at the hospital and Emily was in the process of updating them on what she knew of the situation when he hung up the phone.

Morgan turned and approached the group

"Hotch I need to get back to Virginia now"

"What did Garcia say?"

Emily nervously asked. She felt extremely guilty for not telling Garcia to hold off telling JJ until they knew more especially given the officer had been completely wrong about who had been shot. She wasn't sure she could live with herself if something happened to her best friend and the baby.

'They're doing an emergency c-section because JJ and the baby are in distress. I need to get back there Hotch"

"Ok I'll call the airport. The jet will be prepped and ready to go by the time you get there"

"Thanks Hotch"

"I'll go with you" offered Emily

Morgan nodded and the two of them ran out of the hospital.

As they drove toward the airport, sirens and lights blaring Morgan said a silent prayer for his family to be ok.

**Please remember to review!**


	13. Waiting & Results

**Thank you so much to those of you who have been reviewing…they definitely keep me going so please keep it up! **

**Ok here we go….. **

Morgan sat alone at the back of jet just going over every scenario in his head. He didn't like any of the images that assaulted him every time he closed his eyes. They all concerned him losing either JJ the baby or both. He knew he should try and think positive that both JJ and the baby would be fine but he couldn't. He was the type of guy of who always examined all the angles before coming to a conclusion and unfortunately all the angles in this situation, aside from one ended with him losing something important.

Lifting is head from hands he looked towards the front of the plane to where Emily was sitting looking out the window. He felt bad that he was giving her the impression he was angry with her but he wasn't none of this was her fault. He just needed to be alone to think.

On top of worrying about his family, Morgan began to wonder and second guess if he could do this; have a dangerous career and raise a family. The last thing he wanted was for his child to grow up without a father like he had.

And God help him if he lost JJ. In the last year she had become the center of his world and as corny as it sounded his reason for living. To lose her meant to lose a part of him and he wouldn't be able to handle that. Glancing at his phone he noted it had been nearly half an hour since his last conversation with Garcia. There was no new news and Morgan wasn't sure if he should take that as a sign of something good or something bad.

"Hey"

Looking up Morgan to see that Emily had taken the initiative and came to where he was sitting. "Hey"

Sitting down in the seat across from him Emily was at a loss for the exact words to say to him. She felt horrible that this whole situation was in part her fault. Hell, it might very well be all her fault. She knew JJ's blood pressure was elevated and that she was no doubt worried about Morgan being away without her. Her momentary lapse in judgment and focus may have cost her best friend her life and the life of her baby.

"Morgan, I'm…"

"It's not your fault Prentiss"

"It is. I should have told Garcia to wait to tell her but I was just in shock and wasn't thinking"

Morgan reached over and took her hand in his "Emily listen to me, it is not your fault. I'm not mad at you. You were only thinking of JJ and my well being."

Emily eyed his demeanor with caution "It's not your fault either. You know that right?"

Morgan shook his head "I should have called one of you as soon as I got to the hospital to let you all know I was ok. I knew word would get back that someone was injured at the scene but…"

"Morgan you were focused on trying to save someone's life. No one would expect you to stop so you could make a phone call"

"Yeah tell that JJ"

It was Emily's turn to reach out and grab his hand "JJ is one of the most stubborn people I have ever met and if you child is anything like you and JJ, they will be fine"

"I can't lose them Emily. I don't know what I will do if I lose them"

Emily nearly broke out into tears as she watched the man before her begin to silently cry and struggle internally with his emotions regarding his family and their future.

Garcia watched the time slowly tick by. Her gaze kept alternating between the clock on the wall and the doors in which the nurses said the doctor would be coming from once out of surgery. She had asked the nurses nearly twenty times if they knew anything regarding JJ's condition but each time they said she was in surgery and as soon as they knew anything they would tell her.

That frustrated Garcia even more.

Garcia wanted to cry but eyes had run dry. After speaking with Morgan and discovering he was fine she broke down and cried uncontrollably. Several passing nurses had stopped to ask her if she was ok or if she needed anything. By the fifth nurse Garcia had snapped and said yes, she needed her friend and her baby to be ok. After the altercation with the nurse who couldn't have been more than 27 years old Garcia felt immensely guilty and given her fragile emotional state, cried about that as well.

Glancing once more at the double doors down the hall Garcia said a silent prayer that her friend would be ok.

_Please God watch over them and let them be ok_

As soon as the plane came to a stop Morgan and Prentiss jumped off, into the FBI car that was waiting for them and sped off lights on to the hospital.

She wasn't sure if he should be the one to drive but Emily was not about to argue with Morgan given his emotional state. In a situation that was out of his control he needed to be in control of something and driving meant he could control how fast they got there.

In an attempt to keep herself from thinking about the SUV flipping over as they got on the onramp to the highway, Emily called Garcia to let her know they were on the way and to see if there was any news regarding JJ and the baby.

"Any news?" Emily hoped against hope that Garcia was going to tell her that everything was fine but unfortunately that didn't happen.

"No nothing yet. I am really worried Emily they have been in surgery for nearly two hours and no one here is telling me anything"

Emily sighed "We're almost there if you here anything…"

"I will call you immediately. How's Morgan?"

Emily glanced at Morgan and tried to find the right way to explain to Garcia his emotional state "He is worried and busy driving otherwise I would hand the phone over to him but honestly I want to get to the hospital not be a patient in it."

Garcia let out a small chuckle "driving like a nut huh?"

"Oh we have definitely used the shoulder on more than one occasion"

"Tell him to drive more carefully I don't need more of you in the hospital"

"I will. Garcia we are pulling in to the hospital now, where are you exactly?"

"I am on the second floor, east wing waiting room. Just tell the nurses at the front desk that you are FBI. I already told them you would be coming"

Leave it to Garcia to _tell_ the employees of a hospital what to do.

"See ya in a few" with that Emily hung up as the car came to a stop in front of the main entrance of the hospital and Morgan jumped out "hey wait for me"

"What floor is she on?" he asked as he ran through the automated doors

"Second floor, east wing waiting room"

Morgan got to the desk first and asked how to get to Garcia's location. The nurse asked why they were there and if they were family

"Our colleague is upstairs" Emily pulled out her credentials following Garcia's instructions to identify themselves "We are FBI"

"Oh yes, the young woman said you would be coming. Take this bank of elevators behind me to the second floor. Once you get off the elevator go to the nurse's station and they will take you to your friend"

"Thank you" Morgan replied as moved passed the desk en route to the elevators

As soon as she hung up the phone Garcia began to pace the small waiting area as she waited for Morgan and Emily to arrive. Her nerves were now in overdrive.

Up until this point Garcia had been waiting by herself and it all almost seemed surreal and like a bad dream but with the arrival of Morgan reality would finally set in. Sure the severity of the situation had hit her but she knew as soon as she saw Morgan and emotional state she would lose it again.

She had her back to the nurse's station and was headed towards the double doors in her pacing pattern when Garcia heard the tell tale sound of the elevator dinging. Quickly spinning on her heel she moved in the direction of the noise and anxiously waited to see who was getting off.

She let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw Morgan fly out of the elevator car

_Oh thank God_ "Morgan!"

Morgan quickly turned and rushed toward her

Garcia engulfed him in a big hug and was happily surprised when he hugged her back.

"Anything?" he muttered into her shoulder

"No nothing yet"

They pulled back from their embrace and Garcia went over and gave the trailing Emily a warm hug too. She could tell by her demeanor that Emily needed it.

"Are the others coming?"

"As soon as they finish up in Connecticut yeah. I didn't want him" Emily said nodding her head in Morgan's direction "to come alone"

"How is he really?"

Emily's shoulders slumped "He is not good. If this doesn't end well we may very well lose him too"

Garcia glanced back at their friend who was on the phone quietly talking to someone.

"Did he call his mom?"

"No but I think that might be who he is on the phone with right now"

Morgan hung up the phone and rejoined them his shoulders slumped and heavy

"You call your mom?" Garcia asked quietly

"Yeah I told her. She is gonna try and get the next flight here"

The three stood in relative silence for what surely felt like an eternity to them but in reality was only a matter of minutes. Quietly the three of them moved to the row of chairs along the wall that Garcia had occupied earlier and waited for news on their friend, sister and fiancé.

Not soon after they sat down did the double doors that had held Garcia's undying attention for nearly two hours swing open and a doctor appeared.

Immediately recognizing the middle aged man Morgan leapt from his seat

"Doctor Connor how are they?"

The doctor looked like someone had backed a bus over him but he still managed to crack a smile

"Congratulations you have a daughter"

The three FBI agents didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Garcia and Emily shared a quick hug and Garcia gave Morgan's shoulder a squeeze.

"A daughter?" Morgan muttered almost unable to believe his and JJ's child had finally arrived.

"Yes. She is small obviously pre-mature. However, now that I was able to get a good look at her I think we may have miscalculated JJ's original conceive date. While small, at just under 4lbs her lungs are nearly fully developed an indication that she is closer to 33 to 34 weeks than the 28 we assumed. A baby's lungs typically are fully developed by 37 weeks. She came out screaming so that is a good sign. They are moving her to the nursery now. She'll need to be in and out of the incubator for a short time in order to see if her internal temperature gauge is working properly."

"JJ?"

The doctor's mood quickly changed from one of joy to concern

"There was hemorrhaging because of a burst blood vessel as a result of the stress her elevated blood pressure placed on her body. I was called in to retrieve the baby and once I was done I had to turn her over to the resident surgeon. When I left he was still trying to get the bleeding to slow down. Her vitals were strong though which is good indication he was winning the battle"

Morgan plopped into the chair beside him in defeat. While he was ecstatic he had a daughter he was terrified for JJ after what her doctor had just described to him. He was convinced God was playing an evil twisted joke on him. Was he ever meant to be happy?

"Is there any way you can find out how she is doing?" asked Garcia

The doctor looked at the defeated man before him having gotten to know Morgan when he and JJ came for her check ups Dr. Connor couldn't help but feel as broken as Morgan was. His excitement at JJ's pregnancy and becoming a father was infectious and the doctor could see by the way they looked at each other just how very much in love they were.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime why don't you all head down the hall to the nursery and take a look at that beautiful baby girl" The doctor was trying to lighten the mood. He had seen this situation numerous times before where the father was so concerned with the welfare of the mother and rightfully so that the child went unvisited and therefore not bonded to a parent. He didn't want Morgan to go down that road

Morgan was reluctant to leave but Dr. Connor assured and promised him he would come to the nursery and find him as soon as he knew anything.

"Ok"

Morgan rose from his chair and he, Garcia and Emily headed off in the direction of the nursery where his newborn baby daughter lay.

**I promise we will find out how JJ is in the next chapter…can't do it all in one chapter ya know! Lol**

**Please be sure to review!**


	14. New Family

**Look at this I join twitter **_**and**_** I post a new chapter….I was just all kinds of successful today wasn't I? Lol**

**Enjoy…..**

Morgan took each step with both excitement and trepidation. He was about to meet his newborn baby girl but his thoughts were with her mother as she still lay on the operating table fighting for her life. Four days ago they were happy and freshly engaged he wanted to go back to that.

He felt a slight squeeze on his forearm and he turned to see Garcia walking next to him wearing the same solemn expression. When their eyes met she gave him a small smile of encouragement, he weakly smiled back but there was nothing behind it.

Upon reaching the glass however his mood immediately changed when he saw his little girl wiggle and squirm in her glass incubator. She was tiny but not as much as he imagined she would be when the doctor described her to him. She had her mother's nose, his chin, a lighter shade of skin tone than his; she was perfect in every way.

"She's perfect" he whispered as he touched the glass.

"She is."

He wasn't sure which of the two women with him had said it but he didn't care. He was too focused on the little angel on the other side of the glass who had decided to enter the world a little early.

One of the nurses approached the baby's incubator and opened it. She looked up at the three agents and smiled before she lifted the little bundle from the warmth of the incubator and held her up closer to the glass for them to see.

Morgan smiled for the first time since the whole ordeal had started.

Emily turned her head and looked down the hallway they had traveled a little while before and reached out a hand and touched Morgan on his shoulder

"Morgan" she said without taking her eyes off the two doctor's walking towards them. One she recognized from earlier, the other she didn't but assumed him to be JJ's surgeon.

The smile on Morgan's face quickly faded. He looked from one doctor to the other completely unable to read either of their expressions. He had been an FBI agent for nearly 5 years and never had as much trouble reading someone as he was having right at that moment with the two approaching men. It scared the hell out of him.

"Mr. Morgan I'm Dr. Collins, I operated on Ms Jareau"

"How is she?"

"She lost a good amount of blood from the ruptured blood vessel. It is actually quite common in women with elevated blood pressure and is often hidden from view by the baby itself"

The continued to explain what had happened but all they cared about hearing what he had to say next.

"But she's going to be fine. We managed to stop the bleeding and repair the rupture with no permanent damage to Mr. Jareau. She is one helluva fighter. A lot like that little one in there is" he said nodding his heard toward the baby.

Three of them let out a simultaneous collective sigh of relief. Morgan rushed forward and shook the doctor's hand

"Thank you. When I see her?"

"You're welcome. She's in recovery right now and will probably be there for at least another hour or so but as soon as they move her to a room I'll have one of the nurses come and get you. She will be on this floor so you won't have to worry about going far from the little one to see her"

Garcia rushed forward, grabbed both doctors and pulled them into a tight group bear hug.

Neither man knew quite what to do but smiled none the less. It was nice for them to not have to be the bearer's of bad news for once. They had collectively saved two lives, possibly three that day; they could go home happy.

Once he was released by Garcia, Dr. Connor straightened his lab coat, cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Morgan, would you like to hold you daughter?"

"I can go in there?" he asked in shock as he pointed to the nursery

The doctor nodded "Yes. She'll be out of the incubator for about a half hour while we see how she regulates her own body temperature. All you need to do is clean your hands grab a gown and you can hold her"

Morgan looked at the glass then to Garcia and Prentiss

"Go. We'll be right here" Garcia said reassuringly

Morgan hugged both women and thanked them before he followed the doctor into the nursery.

Emily wiped her watery eyes. "I'm gonna go call the others and let them know about JJ and the baby" She started to walk down the hallway but Garcia stopped her and grabbed her phone from her hand

"Wait" Garcia said as she took the phone and snapped a quick picture of the baby. "Here show that to the others"

Emily smiled as she looked at the picture. The baby truly was beautiful and looked every bit like her parents.

"This will make them break even more traffic laws than Morgan and I did on our way here"

Garcia giggled and Emily went off to make the call. She turned her attention back to the nursery and nearly melted at the sight before her. Morgan was standing there cradling his newborn daughter an enormous gloating smile on his face.

Morgan looked up at her through the tears in his eyes. Smiling back Garcia quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of her own of the father and daughter moment.

"Oh Jayje you will definitely be able to do this" she whispered as tears of happiness streamed down her face as well.

Morgan impatiently stood at the nurse's station as he waited to be taken to JJ's room. He had been able to spend nearly an entire hour with his little girl. Half of that time was spent holding her while the other was just him sitting there watching her through the glass of her incubator. The nurses had even let him change her diaper before she was put back in.

The other's, who had arrived not long after he was allowed inside the nursery were still there gushing over the little bundle and snapping a ton of pictures to show JJ later. While the baby was well enough to be removed from the incubator, doctor's told him she wouldn't be able to leave the nursery for at least a week and in her condition JJ wouldn't be able to leave her room for at least a day or two in order to visit so they all wanted to make sure she had enough pictures of her little girl to look at.

Morgan chuckled because he knew JJ better than any of them and there was no way she going to sit by in her room while everyone else got to visit Their little girl. He figured she'd have a negotiated contract with Dr. Connor to let her leave her room in less than twenty minutes after being shown just one picture of their baby.

"Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"You can come back now"

"Is she awake?" he asked as he followed the older woman down the hall towards his fiancé's room.

"A little groggy but should wear off in a little while. Probably fairly quickly as soon as she sees you" the nurse smiled as she held open the door to JJ's room "Dr. Connor instructed me to tell you that you can stay with her as long as you like and if you need anything, just use the call button. She may feel a little nauseous from the anesthesia so try not to let her drink too much water too fast"

"Thank you I will"

Once the clicked shut behind him he moved further in, past the drawn privacy curtain and took in the condition of the woman he loved.

JJ looked nearly as pale as the sheets she was tucked into and had numerous wires and leads attached to her but her breathing was even and she was alive. That's all that mattered to him.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed and ran his along her forehead and hairline. It was his usual way of letting her know he was there. He needed to hear her voice to look into her big blue eyes to know for himself that she was ok.

Her eyes fluttered open and he moved his hand from her forehead to caress the side of her face and she leaned into the touch smiling softly.

"Hey" he whispered

"Hey" she replied in a raspy voice. "Can I have some water?"

"Oh yeah here, Not too much though the nurse said it might make you sick" he said lifting the cup of water to her dry lips.

Her throat sore from the breathing tube used during surgery, JJ gingerly sipped the cool water.

"Better?"

"Yeah thanks" she replied settling her head back down on her pillow. The affects of the anesthesia still lingering over her. Taking his hand in hers and squeezing it JJ looked at the weary man in front of her

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah, She's perfect" he replied puling out his phone showing her the photos Garcia and the others had taken of him and the baby earlier.

"Is she…?" she asked. Tears welling in her eyes as she focused in on the pictures of her little girl.

"Hey, hey she's fine. Healthy and strong just like her momma."

"And you? Are you?"

"I'm fine the first responders got me and one the detectives mixed up. I was never injured"

"I'm sorry"

"What? JJ why are you sorry?"

"I almost lost our baby" she began to cry

"Hey no, no baby girl it's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I should have called someone on the team to let them know I was ok. If I had then this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault either. How about we agree that shit happens but we're ok with it because we are all ok?"

"Deal"

JJ smiled and looked back at the picture. "She looks so tiny in your arms"

Morgan laughed "Yeah I thought I was going to crush her"

JJ started to try and sit up "I want to see her"

Morgan stopped her

"She can't leave the nursery for about a week and the doctor said you can't leave this bed for about a day or so you are gonna have to settle for pictures right now babygirl. I'm sorry"

JJ gave him the glare she usually reserved for over zealous reporters and nosey on lookers "like hell I am." She said pushing away Morgan's hand.

"JJ"

"No Morgan I need to see her, please. I was so afraid I was going to lose her that I was going to lose you both. I _need_ to see for myself that she is ok"

Morgan opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the door to the room opening.

It was Dr. Connor

"JJ it's good to see you awake"

JJ immediately took her plea to the doctor

"Dr. Connor please I need to see her"

"JJ…." The doctor started but JJ quickly cut him off

"Will someone please just let me see my daughter?" JJ yelled. She was on the verge of ripping off all the wires attached to her and ready crawl to the nursery if need be

"Sweetie relax you are gonna tear something if you keep this up" he said trying to hold her in the bed.

"JJ if you promise to stay in the bed there is someone who would like to come in the room and visit you"

JJ stopped struggling against Morgan as the door to her room opened again and a small incubator was wheeled in. JJ looked from it to the doctor and then finally to Morgan

"I thought you said she couldn't leave"

Morgan surprisingly looked from his daughter's incubator to JJ "That's what I was told. Doc how?"

"Normally we don't let the babies in incubators out of the nursery but when a situation such as JJ's arises we sometimes make an exception" he replied smiling. "JJ just has to assure me she won't try and leave the bed or overdo it"

JJ didn't answer him. She was too fascinated with the small child, her child before her.

"I promise she's definitely not going anywhere. Especially now"

Morgan answered in her place as he moved to make room so the incubator could be put as close to the bed as possible.

"Can I hold her?"

The doctor nodded and the baby was removed from the small encasement and handed to her waiting mother.

"You're right. She's absolutely perfect" Whispered JJ as she rubbed the side of the baby's face with her index finger.

"She definitely is momma" Morgan replied gently kissing JJ's forehead

JJ broke her gaze from the baby to look at her doctor "Thank you so much, for everything"

"You're welcome. There is just one more thing we need"

They both looked at him confused

"We need to know her name for her birth certificate"

Morgan and JJ looked at each other and smiled. Coincidentally they had just decided two weeks earlier on both a boy and a girl's name. It had been JJ's idea because she refused to leave it til the last minute or be one of those parents who were still fighting and/or debating over names while on the way to the hospital.

JJ broke her gaze from Morgan and once again looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms

"Her name is Samantha Joy Morgan"

**Ok so everyone is healthy and has a name! I wasn't over the moon with this chapter but considering my case of writer's block and my mood about AJ's departure, I figure this is as good as it is gonna get right now.**

**Either way, please be sure to let me know what you thought of it….good or bad, I love to read me some reviews! lol**

**Thanks!**


	15. Starting the Next Phase

**Finally another chapter! The writers block was horrible and then well I saw "JJ" and didn't really want to write! I still can't believe it but the best way to keep JJ around is to write her in fics. This one might be close to its end but not 100% sure of that yet.**

**But for now, check out this chapter….. ;)**

It had been two months since she and Morgan brought Samantha home and JJ couldn't be happier. Between getting Sammy, as her parents had taken to calling her, into a routine along with unpacking their house the first few weeks were hectic and exhausting for both her and Morgan. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

JJ rolled over and reached out only to find the bed next to her cold and empty. With bleary eyes she looked at the clock on the night stand and was able to make out that it was 3:43am.

She lay there listening intently for the sounds that had been filling the halls of their home for the last two months. She could hear footsteps and movement coming from the room next to her and Morgan's so she knew Sammie was awake.

Deciding she was awake, JJ pushed the covers back and slowly tiptoed down the hall and peaked in the open door of her daughter's room. She couldn't help the smile that immediately formed on her lips as she watched the scene before her. Morgan was cradling Sammie in his arms and "walking" the room while whispering to her.

"You gotta let your momma get some sleep she has a big ahead of her today and for that matter so do"

The baby simply gurgled back at him. He had gotten her to stop crying with a bottle because he knew that was what she wanted but he had been pacing the room for the last 20 minutes in an attempt to get her to fall back asleep with no luck at all.

JJ had gotten up nearly every night with Sammie while she was on maternity leave and every night since he had gone back to work so he wanted to make sure she had a full night's sleep the night before she was set to go back to work.

"Everything ok?" she asked stepping into the room

"Yeah she doesn't want to go back to sleep yet"

"That's a first, she usually goes right back down after her bottle"

Morgan nodded "maybe she knows what today is"

"Maybe" she replied kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Do you want me to try?"

"Nah I got it. Go back to bed you need the sleep. Believe me you are going to thank me, especially after you see your office."

JJ groaned

Morgan giggled and kissed her lightly on the lips "go back to sleep"

"Alright. But if you can't get her to go to sleep in the next half hour wake me and we will switch. You need your sleep too."

"Deal"

JJ gave him a quick kiss before heading back to their room to see if she could fall back to sleep.

Once she was gone Morgan looked down at his little girl "ok sweetie now it's your turn."

Morgan yawned lightly as they pulled up to the daycare center. Not long after JJ left he had managed to get Sammie to fall back to sleep. However, when he got back to bed, he was the one who had trouble sleeping and while he managed to get about an hour in before they had to get up, he was still tired.

Shifting the car into park he looked over to JJ who just stared out the window and watched the numerous parents attempt to corral their children in to the building.

"She's gonna be fine" Morgan whispered to her

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier" she replied breaking her gaze from the chaos outside.

Morgan chuckled

JJ looked at him incredulously "oh you are gonna sit there and tell me you aren't nervous or worried?"

Morgan remained silent. Truth was he was just as nervous and worried as JJ about leaving their daughter. She had come so far in so little time, amazing any doctor who saw her by reaching her milestones even though she was 2 months early and still Morgan felt maybe it was too soon.

"That's what I thought. Big bad, tough and strong Derek Morgan is as terrified as his fiancé about their daughter's first day of daycare"

"Alright I can admit it, I am."

"Good"

Morgan was about to reply when Sammie made a raspberry noise from the backseat making both of them laugh.

"She seems ready"

"Yeah she does. I guess if we're gonna do this we better do it now"

Morgan nodded and they both got out of the car and took their daughter to her firs day of daycare.

"So how hard was it?" asked Garcia as she poured herself a cup of coffee

JJ looked up from her own cup "A lot harder than I thought it would be. I'm happy to be back but it is weird to not be near her"

Garcia patted her friend on the arm "I'm sure every parent goes through the same thing you are. How did Morgan handle it?"

JJ chuckled

"He tried to be all strong and macho but he actually started to tear up as we were leaving."

"Awww my chocolate thunder is such a softie. Makes me love him even more"

"I got dibs sorry"

Both women laughed.

"Well if that ever changes" winked Garcia

"Penelope Garcia what would your boyfriend Kevin think of that?"

"I take the fifth"

JJ just shook her head at her friend

"So have you decided on a date yet?"

JJ glanced at her watch and then back to Garcia "wow you last a whole 15 minutes this time"

Since she and Morgan had announced their engagement Garcia had been merciless in grilling JJ about when the wedding would be. JJ constantly reassured her that as soon as she picked a date she would call her immediately and tell her. But Garcia wasn't buying it. Her friend hadn't taken the fact that she and Morgan had kept their engagement a secret for nearly a month lightly and apparently wasn't taking any chances on the wedding date or subsequent plans.

"I've been working on the whole waiting thing"

"Not quite there yet huh?"

"No not really"

Both women laughed

JJ sighed as she closed the file. She had been doing this job for nearly six years and the depravity of those the team chased never ceased to amaze her. Sighing she tossed the file into the "maybe" pile and moved on to the next.

While she had to look at some nasty shit and make the decision as to what out of all that shit was worthy of the team's attention, she wouldn't let it put a damper on her happy mood regarding being back at work. Not even looking at the clock every 5 minutes with regards to Sammie's pick up time could do it.

She loved being home with Sammie but she missed work and the team. She didn't feel comfortable leaving the team's welfare in anyone's hands but her own. The agent she had eventually chosen to fill her role had been a total disappointment. On more than one occasion the agent had revealed too much information regarding the unsub to the media which resulted in the team having to work twice as hard to catch them. Not to mention one of those slip ups had resulted in the unsub nearly killing Rossi because the agent had inadvertently mentioned to a reporter what hotel the team was staying at. That time the hunter became the hunted.

No she definitely wasn't going to trust the team's welfare to anyone else. She actually felt re-invigorated regarding her role with the BAU since having Sammie. Sammie gave her purpose and more of a determination to catch the bad guys, especially those who hurt children.

Glancing at the clock one more to note the time, JJ opened another file and began reading.

Morgan tried hard to focus on the paperwork in front of him. He'd been staring at the same paragraph for the last half hour and if someone asked there would be no way he would be able to tell them the content of it. The fatigue was starting to catch up with him. Well, that and Sammie.

He knew his daughter was in good hands at day care but that didn't stop him from worrying. He had picked up the receiver on his desk phone several times earlier in the day with the intention of calling the center but quickly hung it up, feeling ridiculous for even thinking of doing it.

"She's fine"

"What?" he asked looking up from the file

Prentiss turned her chair all the way around to face him "I said stop worrying she is fine"

"I know she is but I can't help it"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders like a little kid and Emily couldn't help but find it extremely adorable. Bad ass FBI agent Derek Morgan had turned into a big teddy bear. A slightly fatigued teddy bear.

"So have you guys decided what you are going to do with Sammie when we get a case?"

Prentiss was tired of doing work and decided Morgan needed to be tired of it too.

"Actually yeah we have. My mother is moving here from Chicago"

"Really!"

Morgan shook his head "I know it shocked me too. I didn't think she would want to leave Chicago, she grew up there and all her friends are there but she's doing it"

"Yeah well she only has one granddaughter"

"That is exactly what she said" he muttered as he thought back on the conversation he and his mother had regarding this very topic.

"_Mom you don't have to do that. You're whole life is there."_

"_I can be a nurse anywhere sweetie but there is only place my where my granddaughter is"_

"_What about Sarah and Desiree?"_

"_They are all grown up Derek and have lives of their own. They don't need me like they used to. Honey I want to do this"_

_Morgan hesitated in what he was about to say next. While he was excited about the prospect of his mother moving to Virginia because it would allow her to be close to Sammie the thought of what his mother would be giving up worried him._

"_I know you do mom but what about dad?"_

_He heard his mother sigh on the other side of the line_

"_You're father would have loved to see have seen the man you have become Derek. He would be very proud of you and I have no doubt he would have absolutely loved JJ and knowing that about him lets me know that if he were here, he would make this very same decision."_

_Morgan's eyes stung with forming tears_

"_He will be with me no matter where I go sweetheart and part of him is in Sammie so moving there is not a problem for me. Are you ok with it?"_

"_What? Mom how can you even ask that? You know I want nothing more than for you to move here so you can be close to Sammie but I want to make sure that this is what you really want. That you aren't doing it because I am hanging your granddaughter over your head"_

_His mother chuckled "when did you become the parent in our family? This is what I want Derek. I have no doubts and would never think you were blackmailing me"_

"_Ok. So when can you get out here?"_

"_Actually….."_

Morgan was convinced his mother would never stop surprising him. Before he had even asked her to move to Virginia she had already secured a job as a nurse for doctor in private practice. All she needed to do was find a place to live.

"So she was ready to move out here regardless of whether or not you asked"

"Basically yeah"

"When does she get here?"

"Sunday. She is gonna stay with us until she finds a place of her own."

"Better hope she doesn't decide to stay at your house permanently"

"Oh believe me she has already told me that her first priority is to find a place of her own. My mother had always been very independent and needs her own space so she will definitely waste no time in finding something. In fact I think she has two places lined up to look at on Monday"

"That is one determined woman"

Morgan laughed "Oh Prentiss you have no idea"

**So there it is! Again be sure to let me know what you think by reiveiwing.**


	16. The Future

**Finally an update! lol Sorry this has taken so long but all my focus has been on The Cell and I wanted to strike on that while that iron was hot and my muse on was fire. Unfortunately that meant this story was left hanging and I don't like to leave my stories unfinished. **

**After many attempts this is the final chapter however, I am not above ruling out the possibility of doing a sequel but I definitely want to finish The Cell first and on a collaboration fic I've started working on before I even think of starting it.**

**Since we don't know JJ's parents names I have taken the liberty of making one up for her father for this chapter.**

**Ok on with the final chapter…**

After they had finally settled their home, work and family routine, JJ and Morgan started planning their wedding. At first Morgan was content to let JJ handle all the planning but after going out on one of the girl's trips to look at locations for the reception he actually decided to get more involved. Not because he didn't like the decisions JJ was making but because it was a surprisingly enjoyable experience and even brought him and JJ closer.

Once again he wanted to make sure JJ had anything she wanted no matter the cost and once again JJ refused to let him do it. Only this time she was able change his mind rather easily by telling him if they spent all their money on the wedding then they wouldn't have any left for their honeymoon. Morgan conceded her point and then took it upon himself to plan their honeymoon because he wanted _that_ to be as extravagant as possible. By the time they would be done with the wedding, work and taking care of Sammie, they would not only need it but totally deserve it.

Deciding on a small impromptu wedding of just family and close friends JJ was able to plan the wedding fairly quickly. At first they wanted to do a large wedding inviting everyone who had influenced them throughout the years but after becoming extremely overwhelmed and unhappy at how it was turning out JJ did a 360 decided to dial it down. Once she did that the whole experience for her became a pleasure and not a chore she dreaded.

But when it all came together it was absolutely perfect and something both JJ and Morgan would cherish forever.

JJ straightened out of the fabric of her dress as turned from side to side admiring how it looked on her in the mirror. She couldn't believe she had managed to find it so easily as some of her married friends told her before she embarked on her search that finding the perfect dress was, for them the hardest part of planning their weddings. However for her it was the easiest part. The hardest part had been making sure Morgan didn't see it.

As a little girl she used to dream like every other little girl about finding her prince charming and walking down the aisle in a dress that made her feel like a princess. Taking in her appearance she most definitely felt like a princess and she hoped that Morgan would like it.

Her hands trembled slightly as she went about putting in the earrings her mother had given her to wear on her special day. She wasn't sure if she was more nervous about her pending nuptials or not losing her mother's earrings.

In just a few short moments she was going to become Mrs. Derek Morgan, well on paper anyway. Given the high profile portion of her job JJ decided she would stay Jennifer Jareau while at work but to friends and family she would be Jennifer "JJ" Morgan. She smiled when she thought back how just a few days ago she had been "trying out" the name signing it over and over again on a piece of paper.

"You look beautiful sweetheart"

JJ turned away from the mirror to see her father standing in the doorway a huge smile adorning his face "thanks dad"

"Derek is a very lucky man" he said as he walked up to his daughter putting his hands on her shoulders

"So am I dad"

"I know"

JJ looked around him at the door he had just come through "where's mom?"

Alan chuckled "Chasing Sammie around"

The smile disappeared from JJ's face "is she ok? Does she want me to get Emily or Garcia maybe Hailey Hotchner?" She started for the door but her father stopped her.

"Your mother is fine in fact I think she is having more fun running around than Sammie is"

JJ giggled. Ever since her parents had become grandparents it was like they were kids again themselves playing with Sammie in her sandbox, rolling around on the floor with her heck she even caught her father finger painting with her daughter one Sunday afternoon. "Ok" she muttered as she turned away from her father to put the finishing touches on her outfit.

Watching her struggle with her shaky hands to put on the bracelet that belonged to his mother, Alan Jareau walked up to his daughter and took the bracelet from her. "Nervous?"

JJ looked down at her hands then back to her father "is it that obvious? I've been trying to get that on for the last twenty minutes" she said indicating to the bracelet her father was now holding

"Here" he said holding up the bracelet indicating for her to show him her wrist "If it is any consolation he is just as nervous as you are. I remember on my wedding day I was so nervous that I put my shoes on the wrong feet"

JJ laughed "Really?"

"Yes and thank god my best man, your uncle, realized it right before we walked down the aisle and with no where to sit I had to get down on the floor to change them it earned me one or two odd looks from the priest residing over the ceremony."

JJ laughed even harder at the thought of her father sitting on the floor of the church changing his shoes. "How could you not notice they were on the wrong feet for that long?"

"I just thought they were extremely uncomfortable. Your uncle still makes fun of me every year on our wedding anniversary. My point is sweetheart is it is completely natural to be nervous."

JJ watched as he clicked the clasp to the bracelet closed and looked up at him "thank you dad, for everything" she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before pulling him into a tight hug

Alan hugged her back "I remember the day we brought you home from the hospital like it was yesterday and now my little girl is getting married. Where did the time go?" He asked with tears in his eyes

JJ reached up and wiped the tear from his cheek "don't start dad because then I will and…"

"And we can't have that now can we?"

Alan turned around while JJ peeked around him to see the person behind the voice. "I don't want to have to call Emily in to have to redo your make up…again" she handed JJ her bouquet of flowers before straightening out her dress train.

"No we wouldn't and thank you Penelope" Earlier that morning while reminiscing about how her and Morgan's journey to get to this point JJ began to cry which ended up smearing the make up Emily had applied only moments earlier.

Garcia smiled at her "You're welcome sweetie."

"Have you seen Derek?"

"Yes. My dark knight your hubby looks very yummy in his tuxedo not to mention extremely nervous. Rossi told me he was having trouble tying his shoes earlier so much so that Hotch had to help him"

"What is it with grooms and their shoes?" JJ chuckled looking at her dad who had turned a very light shade of pink

Alan merely shrugged before breaking into his own fit of laughter. Garcia could only stand there perplexed as she watched the exchange between father and daughter.

"Guys" said a voice from the door causing all of them to turn and look in that direction to see Emily standing half in half out of the room "It's time"

"Already?" Alan asked looking at his watch

"It is"

JJ took a deep breath and looked from her father to her two best friends "Ok"

Her father smiled at her "C'mon" he said holding out his arm for JJ to take "let's not keep Derek waiting"

"Yeah cuz he might not think you are coming if we're late" joked Garcia

"He can't possibly get any more nervous looking than he already is. If he does he may very well strain something" added Emily

They all laughed and JJ looped her arm around her father's and all four headed out of the bridal suite.

Garcia and Emily hadn't been kidding when they said Morgan was extremely nervous. As her father walked her down the aisle she could see the look of total adoration and love in his eyes but she could also see his nervousness in the way he held his hands in front of him and rocked slightly on the balls of his feet.

It was further evident later in the ceremony when he nearly dropped the rings during the exchange with Hotch, eliciting a small bout of laughter from all those in attendance including the priest.

As far as JJ and Morgan were concerned they were the only two people in the room. They held each other tight swaying to the soft lyrics of "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts for their first dance as husband and wife.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_[Chorus:]__  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

_[Chorus]___

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

"I love you Mrs. Morgan" he whispered into her ear

JJ pulled her head off his shoulder and smiled the brightest smile at him "And I love you Mr. Morgan"

"Are you happy?"

"You have no idea"

"Forever" he whispered

"Forever" she repeated before leaning up and locking their lips in a very passionate kiss.

The room around them erupted in cheers and hollers but they were too wrapped up in each other to hear it.

What had started off as a way to connect and feel alive had turned into something much bigger and in the end they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Ok so there it is! Like it, hate it? Either way, please be sure to tell me by reviewing.**

**Like I said this is what came out after many attempts and there is a chance I may come back and either write another ending or expand on this one but for the moment this is it.**

**I just want to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and sticking with me on my first Criminal Minds fic. It has meant a lot to me.**


End file.
